


Dependable

by Lightsoul33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anagrams, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chauffeur!Ennoshita, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, Mini-dates, Minor Injuries, Morning Cuddles, Poor!Suga, Rich!Daichi, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Secrets, Suga admiring Daichi’s thighs ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pastry shop au, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is a scholarship student working through college at a local Pastry Shop hoping to one day achieve his dream of becoming a Pastry Chef. After helping Daichi find his class on the first day, they meet again when a rainstorm brings Daichi into the Pastry Shop where Suga works. Soon the two start hanging out, and Suga confesses that the only thing that he hates is rich people. This wouldn’t be a problem for Daichi except for the fact that his family is ridiculously wealthy, and Suga’s sudden declaration just made him choke on his own spit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sampling of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I have always loved those rich+poor relationships and Daisuga is my favorite ship in all of Haikyuu so I decided to give it a shot. Plus, I can't get the vision of Suga baking some kick ass desserts out of my head and thus his dream of being a pastry chef was born.
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Once the crosswalk turned green, Nishinoya continued running down the street with his school bag bounced against his hip. Turning the corner, Noya doubled over clutching his knees. “Sorry, I’m late, Suga.” When no response came, Noya looked up. He expected to see a disappointed smile, but he was alone. Running fingers through his mismatched hair Noya clicked his tongue. Glancing around Noya took off into the town, “Suga, sometimes you are such an airhead. We are going to be late.” Noya skid to a halt outside of the town’s pastry shop, and through the glass doors Noya noticed a figure moving behind the counter.

Small, steady hands gracefully applied a neat pile of frosting to the tops of cupcakes. The cupcakes were decorated with sprinkles and edible toppers before being neatly placed inside of the display case. Noya noticed a giant Japanese History textbook sitting on counter with a multitude of little sticky notes poking from it’s pages. It was the first day of school and Noya was sure that Suga was probably weeks, if not months ahead of the entire class. Gently knocking on the door, Noya waved, startling Suga.

Suga clutched the frosting bag tight in his hands, causing extra frosting to pile up on the cupcake beneath him as stared at Noya wide-eyed.

After realizing that the person was Noya, Suga placed the frosting on the counter. Replacing his startled expression with a cheerful smile. Coming around the counter Suga unlocked the door. “Sorry, Noya, have you been waiting long? I didn’t realize how late it is already.”

Noya walked over to the textbook, “How do you already have work to do? Today is the first day of classes.”

“I just wanted to get ahead since I’ll be busy with work,” Suga called over the running water as he washed up. “Sorry that I was late, even though I was the one that said we should meet up.”

“Don’t worry about it. This helped me get my lazy bum out of bed.” The two boys headed out of the shop doors after Suga said goodbye to the owner in the back room. Nishinoya was rubbing his eyes as they headed down the sidewalk leading to their campus, “This morning lecture is going to be the death of me. I’m sure of it.”

“It was the only time the class was available,” Suga smiled. “Plus, at least we can walk together to campus since I have my Japanese History class at the same time.”

“You study so hard, Suga, it makes me jealous.”

“If you simply looked over the course materials before the test and read the chapter, it would help.”

“The books are just so boring, and I barely want to live through the course materials the first time,” Noya whined. After a beat of silence Noya glanced up at his friend, “Hey, Suga, are you taking care of yourself?”

Suga nodded. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, I mean you are a scholarship student so in order to attend this university you need to maintain high grades. Plus, you work on top of that.” They stood together in silence waiting for the crosswalk to cue them into action once more. As more people started to bustle around them Noya continued, “I mean it can be really stressful for anyone. I just want to make sure that you are not pushing yourself too much. ”

“Noya, I promise I’m fine. If I can’t handle it I’ll let you know.”

Nodding, Noya smile. “And of course I’ll always be there for you.”

One of the girls waiting at the crosswalk behind them with blonde hair squeaked, “It looks like it’s going to rain later.”

Suga pouted, “I think she’s right. I hope I get back to the shop before the rain hits.”

Glancing up at the sky Noya commented, “I think you’ll be fine. More like anyone staying later will be affected.”

After crossing the crosswalk the university came into view. “See you,” Suga waved cheerfully as him and Noya parted.

Suga knew where his classroom was, since it was his orientation room; he decided that he had enough time before the Japanese History lecture to go scout out the culinary rooms. Sneaking through the campus was easy, since almost everyone was not awake yet. Heart hammering, Suga arrived in the culinary wing of the college. All Suga’s life he wanted to be a pastry chef. Every test he passed, every job he worked led him to getting into this college that would finally let him make his dream a reality. His slightly sweaty, hand reached for the door handle, and he stood there a moment.

“Hey you,” a commanding voice called.

Suga jumped away from the door throwing both of his hand up in surrender. Biting his bottom lip to stop it from trembling, Suga saw before him a boy wearing a school uniform. The boy before him had a patch of unruly brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.

The boy massaged the back of his neck. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” At the moment Suga was trying to remember how to form words again as the pounding of his heart seemed to drown out all rational thought. The brunette continued, “Are you looking for the Japanese History class, too?”

“No,” Suga whispered.

“Oh, sorry then,” the brunette turned. Suga glanced back at the culinary room. Then he glanced at his watch before he lunge forward and grabbed the brunette’s arm. “I was actually going to stop in and check out the culinary rooms. But, yes, I am going to the 7:30am Japanese History Lecture. So I can take you there.” The other boy’s eyes were wide and staring at Suga, and Suga’s face immediate transformed from it’s usual pale color to a bright red. “Uh, I mean if you wanted me to.” Suga quickly released the other boy and made his way down the hallway, “Excuse me, sorry.”

Chuckling, the other boy grabbed Suga by his backpack. “Please, guide me.”

“Ok,” Suga mumbled, slowly making his way through the halls in awkward silence with the other boy.

Breaking the silence the other boy asked, “You said that the room you were about to go in before I called out to you was the culinary room, right?” Suga nodded slowly wondering if the boy was going to rat him out to the professor as soon as they got to class. If that was the case then Suga could possibly lose his scholarship for being in an area he wasn’t supposed to be in yet. “You seem to know your way around pretty well, but you’re wearing the same tie color as me. So that means that we’re both freshmen, right? What’s your major?”

Refusing to look at the other boy Suga announced, “I’m majoring in Culinary Arts with a focus on Pastry.”

Hints of red were clearly visible along Suga’s neck and ears, but the smile would not leave his face. The random person, whoever he was, had been the first person to hear Suga pronounce his major. Noya had asked him, sure, but this was the first time that Suga felt that he was taking the first real step towards accomplishing his dream. Even if he would never see this person again Suga would always remember this moment.

Turning back to the boy Suga asked, “And you? What’s your major?”

“I’m majoring in Pediatric Medicine.”

“You want to be a children’s doctor?”

“Yeah, I love little kids. Plus, I’ve always excelled in science.”

“Here is the classroom,” Suga opened the door, “I wish you all the best.”

The boy walked in and was immediately flagged down by a large group of rowdy boys. Suga continued until he reached the empty front row and pulled out all of his supplies for class.

 

***

Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom a tall boy with his hair in a bun asked, “Daichi, why were you so late?”

“Sorry, Asahi, I took a wrong turn, but I can’t say it was all bad,” the brunette smiled down at Suga’s back.

“Keep your googly eyes in your skull. We still have practice later today,” Bokuto chided.

“I know,” Daichi countered.

Asahi muttered, “He looks like one of those really smart people. Maybe if this class is hard we can ask him for help.”

Daichi smiled reassuringly, “Don’t give up too easily. It is still the first day.”

 

***

The rain raced down in thick droplets as Daichi and the rest of the team watched from the gym doors. Asahi held out his umbrella, “I know it is kind of small, but do you want to share, Daichi?”

Eyeing the umbrella then his friend Daichi weakly smiled, “I don’t think both of us are going to fit.”

The rest of the team were filing out the gym door, umbrellas in hand. Standing beneath his own umbrella, Kuroo chided, “Oi, no sharing umbrellas. If he is too much of a blockhead to read the weather report he should face the consequences.”

“Everyone should head home,” Iwaizumi instructed. “We have an early practice tomorrow morning. The coach said he will be introducing the new libero to the team tomorrow morning too.”

“So you better get your sleep, ladies,” Kuroo smiled wickedly.

Asahi smiled sorrowfully at Dachi, “See you tomorrow.”

Daichi watched as Asahi disappeared into the curtains of rain shortly followed by Kenma. Kenma had his head down, hood pulled up, as he trekked through the rain still playing his Gameboy.He seemed unphased by the unruly weather surrounding him as he continued to play.

Bokuto chuckled as he came to stand beside Daichi, “You could always tough it out, and do what Kenma is doing.”

“Well, that’s his problem isn’t it,” Kuroo mused clapping Bokuto on the shoulder. Kuroo led the charge as the rest of the team followed behind and disappeared into the rain. The rain was coming down harder as Daichi was left alone in the gym. Pulling his T-shirt up over his head, exposing part of his stomach and back, Daichi ran through the rain. The streetlights from the pavement illuminating the path as he splashed through the flooded sidewalks.

A shiver ran through Daichi as thunder rumbled overhead. He still had about ten minutes until he reached his house. A nostalgic smell of something sweet flooded his senses, and he noticed warm light coming from a nearby shop. Walking over to the shop he took refuge under the overhang. The front door jingled open allowing a woman with a large box to exit, along with the sweet smell of the shop. Daichi found himself walking through the front door, drawn in by the atmosphere. His heart almost stopped when he saw the adorable ashen-haired boy from earlier with the mole under his eye wearing an apron.

Daichi’s senses were in overload, and if that wasn’t enough the ashen haired boy was blushing. “Welcome, Doctor.”

Walking up to the counter Daichi tried to remain cool and collective, “I’m not a doctor, well, at least not yet.”

“Sorry, but if you don’t like it you are going to have to give me something else to replace it with.”

“Daichi. Call me Daichi,” he held out his hand.

“I’m Kōshi Sugawara, but my friends calls me Suga.”

Daichi smiled as he took Suga’s small, but strong hand in his own over the counter. “I’ll call you Suga. That’s cute.”

Suga slammed one hand down on the counter, “Hey, don’t call me cute. I’m a man too, you know.”

Daichi chuckled at the adorable pout spreading across Suga’s lips, “I know. I know, sor—” The rest of Daichi’s sentence was cut off by a sneeze followed by a shiver. Suga’s expression instantly changed as his wide eyes took in the small pool of water around Daichi. After rummaging around beneath the counter for a towel he raced around the counter.

“Oh my goodness, you’re soaked. Here, use this towel.” However, the towel never left Suga’s hands as he instantly threw the towel over Daichi’s head and started drying his hair, “We need to dry you up quickly before you catch a cold.”

Suga’s hands slowed as he made eye contact with Daichi from under the towel, and blush shot across Suga’s face. Instantly Suga shoved the taller boy away and hurried behind the counter into the backroom mumbling a string of apologies about invading Daichi’s personal space. Daichi’s face is just as red as Suga’s, and he was sure that Suga might have bolted because his heartbeat was too loud. Trying to remember how to move his limbs Daichi dried himself at one of the little tables in the shop as the front door jingled.

A woman walked in followed by a boy wearing his high school uniform, “Hello?”

Suga returned from the back holding a silver tray, “Hello, how are you, Saeko and Tanaka?”

Daichi silently watched as the woman placed her order, and Suga prepared everything. Suga smiled at Tanaka’s downcast expression, “Rough day?”

Saeko clapped her brother’s back, “Today was Ryuu’s first day of school after the move, and, um well, it didn’t go over too well. Plus, this weather is horrible. That’s why I was hoping that getting his favorite treats would make him happy, but I guess not.”

Suga came out from the counter and smiled brightly. Suga whispered, “You want to know a secret?” Tanaka frowned slightly and nodded. Suga continued, “Today was my first day of school too.” Tanaka’s eyes widened. “But see that guy over there,” Suga pointed to Daichi, “we just met today. But I think that we are going to be good friends.”

Tanaka looked down at the ground, “How? How do you know?”

Suga smiled, “To make friends you have to open yourself up a little. Be a little daring, and try new things.”

“Does that really work?

“Yep. You just have to give it a little time, and even if it doesn’t work the first time there are plenty of people in this world to meet. And you want to know what else happened to me today? This is really scary.”

Tanaka’s eyes widened as he whispered back, “What happened?”

“Today for the first time ever I told someone my dream.”

“So?”

“So you are not supposed to share your dreams, or they won’t come true.”

“Then why did you share it?” Tanaka frowned.

“Because I dared to make my dream a reality,” Suga smiled and turned back to the counter. He reached behind the counter and grabbed the silver tray he had walked out with, and held out the tray to Tanaka. “Try one.”

Tanaka’s eyes flickered to his sister, but she only nodded and smiled. Reaching for the small finger-sized cake he bit into it, and his eyes instantly shot open. “That’s really good!”

Daichi was sure that Suga was trying to kill him with the smile that followed Tanka’s declaration. Suga beamed, “I’m happy you enjoyed it. The recipe was originally my mother’s. She use to make it when I was growing up, but then I made a few tweaks to give the cake that fluffy texture.”

Saeko smiled, “Well congratulations, Suga. Say thank you and goodbye, Ryuu.” Tanaka glared at his sister before waving goodbye to both of the college students a small smile now present on his face.

“Thank you! Hope you stay dry,” Suga waved them off as they exited the shop. Turning to Daichi, Suga held out the tray where a few finger-cakes sat neatly, “Would you like to try one?”

“Something made by my new friend? Why wouldn’t I,” reaching out Daichi popped one into his mouth. Ryuu’s reaction was clearly an understatement. After only eating something the size of a quarter Daichi determined that he could eat Suga’s cooking for the rest of his life. It wasn’t that Daichi himself was a poor cook, it was just clear who the superior chief was between the two of them. “Suga, I’m not going to lie, this is better than anything I have ever tasted.”

“Even better than your mother’s cooking,” Suga raised an eyebrow.

Beaming proudly, Daichi answered, “Yep.”

“I can’t believe you just sold your mother out. Even if she is bad, you’re always supposed to stand by her cooking skills,” Suga playfully shoved him.

“My mother knows she can’t cook, and that’s why she doesn’t cook. However, if I had to chose between the food I grew up with or your food, it’s a clear choice.”

Suga flatly replied, “I’m not sure if I should be flattered or annoyed.”

“Be flattered.”

“Thanks. As payment for your flattery if you want I can walk you to the station with my umbrella,” Suga suggested.

“I’d appreciate that.”

Daichi waited for Suga to finish cleaning up his station, clock out, and grab his belongings. Together they headed out the backdoor of the Pastry Shop, Daichi holding Suga’s umbrella. Daichi was aware, very aware, of how their shoulders brushed, but soon Suga’s warmth was constantly pressed against him. Protectively Suga clutched his backpack to his chest as they walked through the empty streets. “So, Suga, do you want to get together to do the Japanese History homework?”

“I already did all of the homework for the next month.”

“WHAT?”

“I figured it would be wise to get ahead, and there isn’t much that they can change in a history class, right? I mean we are learning things set in the past. Not formulas or new analysis.”

“You’re crazy. Why do you have to study like that already? I mean today was only the first day of classes.”

Suga was quiet for a moment before he answered, “Promise you won’t laugh.”

“Suga, I thought you said we’re friends. Why would I laugh? Just tell me. Is something wrong?”

They stopped at the crosswalk waiting for the signal to cross as Suga blurted, “Nothing is wrong. It’s just I have to study extra hard because the only reason that I can attend this school is because I’m a scholarship student.”

Daichi looked down at Suga who was tightly clutching his backpack. His ears red, eyes tightly shut as he waited for Daichi to pass judgement. “It doesn’t matter how you got into the school. I mean no one knows when we are all in class. Plus, when you are applying for a job that looks better for you.”

“Dai-Daichi, thank you,” Suga sniffled wiping the tears before they started to fall.

Daichi thanked every God above that night had fallen so Suga could not see the blush that had covered his cheeks. Suddenly, Daichi doubled over as Suga shoved his backpack into Daichi’s gut. For someone who looked like an angel, Suga definitely packed a punch. Running out from under the umbrella Suga ran over to fix a cardboard box that held some abandoned kittens and he softly hummed, “There. That should keep you safe from the rain. I’m sorry that I can’t give you a home, but this should last you till the rain clears.” The kittens happily meowed as Suga returned to Daichi’s side. Daichi decided that Suga and his reactions were dangerous.

“You seem like you get along with almost everything from small children to kittens. Is there anything that you hate?”

Suga thought for a second before nodding, “I hate rich people.” Daichi doubled over again, coughing, and Suga tapped his back, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I choked on my own spit.”

“Charming,” Suga giggled. “Well, this is my station.”

“Ok. Mine is only a little further up so I should be fine.”

“I enjoyed hanging out with you.”

“Me too.” Yep Suga was definitely dangerous. Daichi handed Suga back his umbrella, “Here take this and stay dry.”

“But what about you? I could—”

Daichi stepped out from the umbrella as the rain trickled down his face, “It’s fine. I didn’t completely dry from when I ran through the rain earlier.”

“Be sure that you change once you get home. It would be terrible if you caught a cold in the beginning of the semester.”

Smiling Daichi asked, “Hey, Suga, have you ever danced in the rain before?”

“No, why?”

“Next time it rains, we’ll go dancing, ok.”

Raising an eyebrow Suga smirked, “Daichi, dancing in the rain is stupid. All that happens is you get soaked, and then you get sick afterwards.”

“You haven’t done it for real, so I guess you will have to wait ‘til the next downpour. Then, I can show you the trick,” Daichi winked causing Suga to blush for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint. “See ya, Suga.” Daichi ran down the street disappearing in the sheets of rain as Suga stood silently waiting for the train to come and pick him up.  
Meanwhile, Daichi stood under an overhang waiting as a sleek black foreign car pulled up beside him. The driver stepped out with an umbrella, “Mr. Sawamura, why didn’t you call me sooner? You are soaked.” The driver ushered Daichi towards the backseat, “Why did you walk this far before calling me?”

Daichi softly answered, “I already told my father that I don’t want everyone to treat me differently because my father is on the board of trustees. I want to attend school like everyone else.”

“Understood, sir,” the driver closed the backseat door before returning to the driver’s seat.

“Ennoshita, don’t tell my father about this, please.”

The chauffeur, slightly older than Daichi, nodded, “Sir, If you don’t mind me saying so. I don’t think that I have seen you this happy in a long time. Did you have an enjoyable day at school?”

Daichi recalled the surprised look on the ashen haired boy when he had found Suga this morning compared to the sweet smile from the pastry shop. A sad smile crossed Daichi’s face,“Yes, but I don’t know how long this happiness will last.”

“Eh, why is that, sir?”

“Because he hates rich people.”

Ennoshita remained silent as he flashed his clearance badge, and pulled into the vast Sawamura Family Estate.

 

To be Continued...


	2. Mr. Cider Fern Spin's Trip to the Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya is introduced as the volleyball team's new libro, but he is stunned speechless to discover Daichi is the captain of the team and the son of the richest family in the district. As any good friend would do, Noya quickly tries to get in touch with Suga to let him know, but Suga already has plans with Daichi that afternoon. Daichi and Suga partake on their first mini-date at the local bookstore then conclude the evening at a family restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter faster than I thought. Well here is Suga and Daichi's first mini-date!
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

“So you two walked back to the station together,” Noya asked.

Suga blushed slightly, “It isn’t _that_ big of a deal. I mean, he just didn’t have an umbrella.”

“I’m not buying that. You wouldn’t stop talking about this guy all during lunch, and then the SAME GUY comes to the pastry shop!” Noya stopped and wiggled a finger in Suga’s face, “Sounds like you two like each other, Suga.”

“Impossible.”

“Why? Because he didn’t brush you off when you told him you were a scholarship student?”

“Noya, please,” Suga begged softly as a small group of girls from their school walked by them.

“All I’m saying is that the normal Sugawara wouldn’t run into my room after his shift to gush over another guy.”

Turning his red face away from Noya, Suga spluttered, “I-I’m sorry for trying to inform my friend about an odd occurance in my life.”

Noya suddenly grabbed Suga around his waist and pulled him into a hug, “Don’t worry, no matter what happens I’ll always be here for you! You can always tell me anything!”

Suga smiled, “Thanks, Noya.”

Suga stopped by the Pastry Shop to begin the morning prep as Noya continued on his way to school to meet the volleyball team for the first time. Both Noya and Suga are from the same hometown, but Noya received a volleyball scholarship. The athletic department of the university consists of the most elite group of individuals from all across Japan. As such those entering the school with a sport scholarship are treated with great respect compared to those entering on academic scholarships. Noya knocked on the gym door and was immediately greeted by a man with unruly blond hair, “Coach Ukai?”

“That’s me. Are you, Nishinoya?”

“Just call me Noya!”

Turning back towards the gym Ukai called, “Oi, the libro is here.” The sound of volleyballs bouncing against the wood floor came to a stop, sneakers squeaked as players ran into position, and finally Noya was greeted by a sea of bowing figures. “This is Nishinoya.”

Returning their bow Noya pointed to his chest happily, “You can call me Noya!”

Stepping out of the crowd Daichi smiled, “I’m the captain, Sawamura Daichi. Everyone just calls me Daichi so feel free to as well.”

Noya tried not to jump to conclusions. He was sure that Daichi was a very popular name. _This_ Daichi couldn’t be _Suga’s_ Daichi because Suga hates rich people and the Sawamura family is known throughout the district for their wealth. Shaking his head of crazy thoughts Noya tried to focus on volleyball. Suddenly, a large boy almost twice his size tapped his shoulder, “Are you alright? You don’t have to be nervous.”

Eyes widening Noya subconsciously dodged the next pat from the giant hand, “Sorry. I guess I’m a little nervous, but I should be fine once I stretch.”

“Okay, I’m Asahi. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.”

As the other boy walked away Noya came to the conclusion that Asahi was merely a gentle giant. However, this theory was instantly changed once they started playing. Soon, Noya found his spot in the team’s rhythm and they were playing seamlessly. A whistle blew shaking the team out of practice mode. Ukai barked, “We will take a lunch break. Make sure you rehydrate with water not that soda crap.”

The entire team sat on the gym floor eating their lunches, and Noya mostly listened to everyone else's’ conversations. Kurro leaned towards Daichi, “So, Daichi, how did walking home in the rain go yesterday.”

Everyone in the circle fell silent waiting for Daichi’s response, but in comparison to what Kurro was expecting Daichi smiled, “It was an enjoyable walk.”

“Honestly, I don’t understand why you guys were making such a big deal over the rain,” Kenma mumbled.

Bokuto scooted closer to Daichi, “So what made the walk enjoyable? Huh? Huh? Huh?”

“The first part was miserable like you all wanted it to be,” Daichi admitted, “but the second half was definitely an improvement.”

“Did you just call Ennoshita to come pick you up,” Iwaizumi asked.

“No.”

Kurro chuckled, “What happened a poor young lady took pity on you.” The entire gym filled with laughter.

“No, but I did meet someone I knew.”

“Who?”

“Suga.”

Silence followed Daichi’s words as everyone tried to find a face for the name. Meanwhile, Noya’s heart was hammering in his chest, and his head was spinning. _Did Suga not known about Daichi? Did Suga not care that Daichi came from money? Maybe they are really not that close. Was it Noya’s responsibility to stop this from escalating too far before it gets dangerous for both parties? Damn it, why did this have to happen to him?_

Asahi softly tapped Noya’s shoulder, “Um, Noya, are you ok? You look a little pale.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I meant to say. If you are feeling a little dizzy I can go get you a bottle of water because we are supposed to stay hydrated.”

Noya felt the color return to his cheeks, “Um su-sure. Maybe I’ll feel better after some water.”

Asahi went to get him some water as Bokuto asked, “Who the heck is that? What does she look like?”

“Suga is not a she,” Daichi puffed defensively.

“Wait a minute is that the boy with the mole under his eye in our Japanese History class that sits in the front,” Iwaizumi questioned.

“That’s him.”

“Ho, ho, ho. Daichi, is there something that you want to tell us,” Bokuto mocked.

“I don’t.”

Noya pulled out his phone and texted Suga: **When I get off from practice can we meet up?**

Within seconds a response from Suga arrived: **Sorry, I already have plans for later tonight.**

**Please, I’ll buy ice cream! And you can bring your textbook** , Noya replied.

Suga answered: **Your offer is tempting, but I still have to say no. And my plans are not with my textbook :(** Then another text followed from Suga: **My plans are with Daichi :)**

“Wrap it up. It’s time to start up practice again,” Ukai called as he walked out of the gym office.

Noya cursed his luck hoping he could catch Suga before he met with Daichi.

 

***

Suga stood waiting by the back gates anxiously staring at his phone. Okay he was fifteen minutes early, but Daichi was late for being early. Annoyed at himself Suga ran his fingers through his soft hair. He was acting like a silly girl going crazy over the school’s number one jock, or something. However, Daichi was different than other people, Suga reasoned with himself. Daichi is the first person that Suga ever shared his dream with, and Daichi completely supported him. Nothing could have made Suga happier than having someone believe that he is going to make his dream a reality.

Touching his cheeks Suga whipped around to look at his reflection in the nearby window. He had flushed while thinking about Daichi, and how happy he had become. This realization made Suga flush even darker. A girl in his class, Kiyoko, commented on Suga’s new euphoria recently. Thankfully she didn’t ask anymore questions she simply said, “This kind of happiness looks good on you, Sugawara. If you need anything just let me know.”

“This kind of happiness,” Suga breathed. _Did she mean love? Was he in love with Daichi?_ A smile crossed Suga, “I don’t even know him, but I mean if I had to love someone—”

“Suga,” Daichi called waving as he approached.

Waving in response Suga thought _I’m happy it’s him_. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Uh, well, I,” Daichi scratched his cheek, “If you are available later. No, I mean you don’t have to. Just if you’re free.”

Suga let Daichi try and complete a sentence for a little while longer with eyebrows raised in anticipation before finally asking, “Hey, Daichi would you like to go to the bookstore with me?”

Blush shot across Daichi face as he nodded and softly whispered, “Y-yeah sure.”

Suga giggled before leading the way, “I promise they won’t force you to read anything if you don’t want to. I think that there is also a restaurant nearby if you wanted to grab dinner after.”

Apparently Suga was a frequent customer at the bookstore because when they arrived the staff smiled and waved happily at them. Suga informed him, “I come here all the time either to study or to get new books to read in my free time.”

“How do you have free time between school and work,” Daichi asked impressed.

“I’m not sure how,” Suga giggled. “I just work hard to get everything done on time.” Suga weaved through the aisles of books until he stopped before the shelf marked ‘Mystery’. Bending down Suga grabbed a book with a bluish black binding, “This is the thirteenth book in the series.”

“I-is it a good book,” Daichi stuttered.

Suga shrugged, “Meh, the first twelve were mediocre at best. I’m just a loyal reader at this point.”

“Seriously?”

“No, Daichi, I was just joking,” Suga’s laughter chimed through the bookstore making several people look in their direction. “I can’t believe you believed me.” Suga hugged his stomach as his laughter intensified.

“Anyway what is it about,” Daichi blushed trying to get Suga to talk about something else.

“It is about a prince, and on his wedding day a neighboring kingdom attack the ceremony. Everyone that attended the ceremony, but the prince and his best friend are killed. The prince’s best friend tells him it will be safer if he leaves the kingdom and he does. Then the prince dedicates his life to becoming a detective so he can learn the truth about that day.”

“What an intense story,” Daichi comments picking up the first book in the series.

“It is! And as the story continues everyone the prince turns to ends up betraying him to the neighboring kingdom. So he has to choose whether he will defend the kingdom or abandon it.”

“If everyone is abandoning him then it shouldn’t be a problem if he abandons them right?”

“But he is the prince and it is his duty. No matter what he must stand for the kingdom even if he is alone.”

“This reminds me of another story. I wish someone told me to read this story afterwards.”

Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand excitedly, “If you want you can borrow my copies!”

“Really you would lend them to me?”

“Definitely! Then we could talk about them. I hope that this book answers my question. It’s killing me.”

“What question?”

“Well, everyone has betrayed the prince so far, but not his friend. Can his friend be trusted or no?” Daichi’s palms became sweaty, but Suga interrupted his thoughts, “I hope so the friend is my favorite character.”

Daichi tapped the cover of the book in Suga’s hands, “I think that the prince can trust the friend. The friend wouldn’t have saved the prince otherwise.”

“Thanks, Daichi,” Suga beamed.

_Yep Suga’s reactions were definitely dangerous for Daichi’s health_. “Before we check out I want to do something,” Daichi called. He pulled out a sheet of notebook paper from his backpack and wrote down a small note before folding it up and sliding the note in one of the books on the shelf. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Suga froze eyes wide, “What did you just do?”

“Nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing. I just watched you write something down and shove it in that book. What was it?”

“Well I was telling the future owner of that book that they should invest sometime in the _Royal Detective_ Series. I wish someone had told me about it sooner. So I’m just spreading the knowledge.”

Suga thrust the book thirteenth _Royal Detective_ book into Daichi’s hands to free up his own hands before pulling out his own sheet of paper and writing his own note and sticking it in the first book of the Royal Detective Series. “What did you write?”

“I just wrote that they shouldn’t judge the friend too harshly. Hopefully, I’m not setting that person up for failure.”

Daichi handed Suga back his book, “Come on, I’m hungry.”

 

***

“I can’t believe you went back and had to leave a little note in every single _Royal Detective_ book on the self, and then we visited some of your other favors as well throughout the store, “ Daichi mocked as they walked towards the restaurant.

“At first I thought that you were stupid doing that, but after writing one myself I realized it was really interesting. It was like having a conversation with someone you have never met, but if I wrote about the book then they would know. We would connect on some level, but never know each other.”

“I guess someone has never passed notes to pretty girls in class before, and have it end up on someone else’s chair,” Daichi raised his eyebrow.

Suga’s ears burned red for what felt like the hundredth time that night, “You are supposed to focus on the lesson during class.”

“Of course.” As they approached the restaurant they noticed a small cue of people waiting to be seated.

“We are going to have to wait to be seated. Maybe we should go somewhere else,” Suga suggested.

“No it is fine. I called ahead of time while you were writing love letters, Romeo.”

“Hey!”

“Since we were talking about detectives, and leaving secret letters I decided to give them an alias.”

“Seriously?”

“Hello, I have a reservation for Cider Fern Spin,” Daichi reported cooly to the man behind the front desk.

“Ah, yes. Mr. Cider Fern Spin, right this way.”

Suga and Daichi followed the man to a table and sat down. Suga tried to contain his laughter as the waitress smiled down at them, “Hello, Mr. Cider Fern Spin, I’ll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with any appetizers?”

Both Daichi and Suga shook their head, and the waitress vanished. Suga leaned across the table, “We could have waited. You realize that this is a family restaurant, right? No one calls in a reservation.”

Daichi chuckled as Suga’s stomach growled, “But you’re hungry so it’s fine.”

“And how did you come up with the name Cider Bush Spin?”

“It was Cider Fern Spin, and I’ll just tell you that I’m a fan of anagrams.”

Suga frowned, “Anagrams?”

“The rearranging of letters to form different words.”

“I know what an anagram is.”

For someone so bright it was amusing to watch Suga struggle to figure out his anagram. Together they ate dinner, and every time someone called Daichi ‘Mr. Cider Fern Spin’ it only acted as encouragement for Suga to try harder to solve the anagram. When the time came for the bill the waitress asked, “Will it be together or separate?”

Daichi smiled, “Together.” Suga made a sound of disagreement, but Daichi smiled, “Just let Mr. Cider Fern Spin treat you, Suga.”

Suga narrowed his eyes as Daichi handed the waitress back the bill with his creditcard. As they walked out of the restaurant Suga was still annoyed. Daichi stopped walking and poked Suga in the middle of his forehead, “If you don’t stop frowning you’ll get wrinkles.”

“Why did you do that? Did you think that I couldn’t pay for it myself? I was the one that invited you out in the first place.”

Daichi shook his head, “I knew you could pay for yourself, but I just wanted to treat you, for myself. Plus, you are going to lend me the entire _Royal Detective_ series, and it was my thank you for that as well.”

The tension in Suga’s face lessened, “Ok, but I won’t let you get away with that again.”

“Understood,” Daichi held his hands up in surrender.

They walked together in silence before they reached the station and Suga asked, “Do you want me to bring the first book tomorrow for you?”

“Please.”

“Sure thing!”

“Oh and, Suga,” Daichi willed himself to gather all of his courage, “If you aren’t doing anything after classes tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to go exploring with me?”

“Exploring,” Suga questioned.

“You aren’t from around here so I could show you around, but it won’t be like a boring campus tour or something. I mean, only if you want,” Daichi’s face was burning _dammit_.

“Sure, I’d love to go exploring with you tomorrow,” and Suga flashed him a smile that could have stopped his heart.

“See you tomorrow after classes.”

“Yep, and I’ll bring the book,” Suga waved before running to his train.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you figure out the anagram hehehe
> 
> And shoutout to Asahi for always being there when Noya (or anyone) needs him (⌒‿⌒)


	3. Allergic To All But You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi takes Suga on a tour of the town for their second mini-date. Daichi and Suga are becoming more aware of their feelings towards each other. Meanwhile, Noya is still desperately trying to relay his news about Daichi's wealth to Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Daichi sat with a convenient store bag beside him as Suga made his way over. Frowning Suga asked, “What’s in the bag?”

“Everything we need to go exploring?”

“And that would consist of?”

“In my explorer’s bag I have: one disposable camera, two water bottles, and two pairs of the most ridiculous sunglasses that I could find.”

“Why,” Suga giggled examining the sunglasses.

“Because for your tour we shall be viewing the world through the eyes of tourist. Doing all the embarrassing tourist things, but don’t worry we won’t get in trouble. The second you put on these sunglasses you are no longer Suga. No one will recognize you since you are undercover.”

Suga smiled happily as the sunglasses slightly started slipping down his nose, “I’m ready to go exploring!”

“Su-Sure,” Daichi choked taking the first picture of the smiling Suga in the too-big-for-him sunglasses. Grabbing the smaller boy’s hand Daichi lead him through town happily chatting. “Now, I’m sure you didn’t know this, but this is the best place to pick up pastries. And there is a really cute pastry chef-in-the-making that works here too. You should always be on the lookout.”

Suga smiled as he looked at the pastry shop that he worked at. Daichi pulled Suga close and they took a picture in front of the shop before continuing on their way. “Will this be a tour of the places that I already know or—”

“—did you know that this rock is a town icon of growth and stability?”

Peering around Daichi, Suga looked at the large boulder behind the velvet ropes, “I think I remember reading about this rock. Isn’t it from the nearby mountain?”

“They say that one of the founders of the village went up to the mountains alone and rolled this down himself so that he could start building this town with a strong foundation. However, the founder did not want to ruin nature; while they built their lives.”

Suga held out his arm, “Does it look like I’m leaning on it?”

“Let me see. A little do the left. There you go perfect,” a flash of the camera alerted him that Daichi was finished taking the picture. “So did you ever solve my anagram from last night?”

“Yes, I did. Your anagram for Cider Fern Spin is Prince’s Friend.”

“You caught me,” Daichi admitted as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

“Oh, here I brought you the first book in the _Royal Detective_ Series. Let me know when you finish. I can’t wait to talk about it with you. I promise it is a really good series.”

Daichi flipped through the book, “What is with all the writing in the margins?”

Suga gasped and grabbed the book back, “Oh my goodness. I totally forgot that I did that. This is so embarrassing.”

“What is it?”

“Remember how I told you that _Royal Detective_ is a mystery book?”

“Yeah?”

“Ever since the beginning I have been trying to figure out who planned the attack on the prince.”

“Oh, so this is your suspect list,” Daichi grabbed the book back, “Now, I definitely want to read this copy of the series. This will be an interesting way to see inside your head.”

“If you are that passionate about it I guess I can’t stop you.”

“Thanks. I look forward to discovering who the true suspect is with you.”

They explored until the sun began to sink in the sky. Daichi glanced from the camera in Suga’s hands to the other boy’s face, “When I print them I’ll make sure you get copies.”

“Thanks, I had a lot of fun today. I think I also learned a lot about this town. Have you lived here all you life?”

“I moved around a lot when I was younger, but my family finally settled here when I was in middle school.”

Since earlier that day their hands were still intertwined. Without having to ask they both headed towards the station. Their day was drawing to a close, but they both wanted to extend the time. Daichi decided to take the long way, but Suga did not comment. They chatted about nothing, but Daichi never lost interest. Being with Suga was relaxing and enjoyable.

“Any plans for tomorrow,” Daichi asked hopefully.

“I’m going to have to bail. I have work tomorrow night.”

“No problem, I’ll meet you at the pastry shop. What time are you working?”

Suga thought for a second his fingers softly drumming against Daichi’s knuckles, “From three till closing.”

“Okay, sweet! I’ll be over around five. That should give you time to make more of those amazing treats you made last time before closing.”

“Wh-What, “ Suga snapped trying to recoil. Blush was covering his cheeks and ears, but Daichi held his hand tight laughing.

“They were delicious. Please make them for me again. Remember, I am loyal to you? I’m currently starving since you made me swear off everyone else’s cooking for your’s.”

Suga used his free hand to push Daichi’s smiling face away from him, “Please, stop you’re embarrassing me.”

“You need to take responsibility, Suga. I’m starving,” Daichi puffed out his lower lip and rubbed his stomach.

“If you love my cooking that much, fine.”

Daichi grabbed Suga in a hug, “Then it’s a date.”

Suga let his forehead fall onto Daichi’s strong shoulder hoping that he could melt into a puddle on the floor. “I’ll be there,” Suga mumbled into Daichi’s shoulder.  
Daichi glanced up at the stars above them thanking every god for this moment in time.

 

 

***

Fortunately for Suga he did not melt into a puddle. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and rested on his top lip as he gracefully swirled icing on to rows of cupcakes. Grabbing the edible toppers he delicately placed them upon the nest of frosting. Slowly sliding the finished cupcakes into the display window Suga looked up at the jingling of the store bell. Daichi stood wearing a sports jacket and shorts. Suga had to avert his eyes because _God dammit was Daichi always hiding those thighs from him? How rude? How beautiful? Dammit Daichi!_ Within seconds of seeing him Suga’s thoughts had jumped straight into the gutter.

“Hey, Suga, how is business going,” Daichi asked sitting in one of the empty seats.

“It was busier when everyone got out of classes, but it’s slowing down the closer it gets to dinner time. It usually gets busier again after dinner since people want dessert.”

“I would like to order something,” Daichi insisted getting up to the counter.

“But Daichi it almost dinner time won’t your mother want you home? I don’t want your dinner to be spoiled.”

“Didn’t I tell you yesterday that I swore off her cooking for yours?”

“Yes, but you can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“If that is true, then as your sole food benefactor I must advise against desert before dinner,” Suga crossed his arms.

Daichi laughed happily, “Of course, but when do you get your break?”

“In ten minutes, but why?”

“We can get dinner together then you can get me those desserts I have been waiting for all day.”

“Sure. Why does this feel like a giant trap to make me go out to dinner with you again?”

“I told you that it was going to be a date yesterday, didn’t I?”

“Daichi,” Suga hissed.

 

 

***

The two of them walked down the street towards an old restaurant that had a dancing area in the corner. Suga pointed a finger at Daichi, “Don’t go overboard here. I only have forty-five minutes.”

“Just trust me.”

They sat and ordered their food, and the waiter informed them that it would be out shortly. However, Daichi wasn’t going to wait, and he pulled Suga up towards the dance floor. “Wait, Daichi, I don’t know how to—”

“—it’s fine follow my lead. Feel the music and just move with me. Oh and, Suga, it’s okay to get closer,” Suga noticed how close everyone else was and he took a step closer to Daichi. Daichi took one of Suga’s hands; while his other fell to Suga’s waist. Suga allowed his free hand to play with the hair at the base of Daichi’s neck and together they swayed to the music. Suga could hear Daichi’s breathing in his ear, and it sent a shiver down his spine. Pale fingers carded themselves through brunette hair as the smooth jazz music continued to play.

Suga nuzzled his face into Daichi’s chest letting his scent filled his nose. Daichi’s hand on Suga’s hip pulled them closer together. Both of them started to move to the rhythm of the music. Out of the corner of his eye, Suga noticed the couple next to them do a dip. Noticing Suga watching the other couple Daichi asked, “Do you want to try to do something like that?”

“Can we?”

“Why not?” Daichi moved his hands to Suga’s lower back and dipped him.

A ripple of pure laughter exploded from Suga as he cupped Daichi’s face. Daichi subconsciously leaned closer until there was a breath between their lips, but Suga’s laughter had stopped. Large hazel eyes were wide, locked onto Daichi. Straightening them both up Daichi cleared his throat, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Suga smiled. “I think our food is here. We should go eat.”

Internally, Daichi’s world was crashing down around him. _I’m such an idiot I almost just kissed Suga, and Suga looked scared shitless_. He was snapped back to reality when Suga’s hand closed around his, “Come on, Daichi, we don’t have much time before I have to get back to work.”

Suga’s hand was gentle. Suga’s hand was forgiving. Daichi was thankful for everything, and he could only love Suga all the more.

 

 

***

When they arrived back at the pastry shop Suga’s prediction about the nightly rush was true. Daichi watched as Suga’s stripped off his street jacket and replaced it with his apron. A small line formed before the glass case. A few customers chatted happily with Daichi, but others just picked up their order and left. As Suga’s shift was drawing to a close a tall raven stood outside of the shop. He looked through the window, shaking his head. Suga walked over to the door, “Good evening, sir. If you wanted to step inside I could answer any questions you have.”

The raven walked up to the main glass case and stood there silently. Suga didn’t rush him. Daichi’s eyes wondered over the boy also clad in volleyball sweats. Unlike Daichi, the boy carried his volleyball bag, and Daichi could clearly see ‘Kagayama’ written across the side. Kagayama finally asked, “Do you do anything for birthdays?”

Suga nodded, “Are you looking for a cake or cupcakes or something else?”

“Whatever you could have ready by tonight.”

“We have a few pre-made cakes, and all you can just tell me if there is anything you want to add to it. Another option would be to just select some of our signature cupcakes.”

Silent once more Kagayama looked over the cupcakes before strolling over to the pre-made cakes. Daichi noticed Suga looking through icing packets as Kagayama carries over a small circular pre-made cake to the counter. Suga smiled, “And what would you like the cake to say?”

“Happy Birthday, Dumbass—I mean Shouyou.”

Trying not to laugh Suga asked, “Are there any specific colors that you want on the cake?”

“Orange, I guess. He looks like a little sun. Honestly I don’t really know. Just make it look good.”

Suga nodded and picked up the orange, red, and yellow braiding the three colors around the outer rim of the cake then in his neatest script he wrote ‘Happy Birthday Shouyou’ in orange. Walking into the back room Suga grabbed one of the little edible sun decorations and placed it on top of the cake. Suga presented the cake to Kagayama, “I think he will like that. Thank you.” Kagayama paid leaving Daichi and Suga alone.

Suga looked at the time, and walked over to the front door changing the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’. When he turned back to the store Suga smiled when he noticed that Daichi had silently made his way to the counter. Playing along Suga resumed his position behind the counter and cleared his throat, “What can I get for you today, sir?”

Daichi blinked as if he had just noticed Suga and in a mockingly thoughtful tone Daichi continued, “Why, my good man. I heard that the chef had a special treat for me tonight. Would you be an angel and point me in the right direction.”

Giggling Suga tried to stay in character, “Oh, yes. I did hear about you. One moment.” Turning into the back room Suga hurried to grab the plate that had had previously prepared for Daichi. It was chilled to the touch and Suga bounced happily back to the front of the store. Presenting the plate before Daichi, Suga announced, “The chef wanted to treat to your favorite snack from last time, but also a new creation.”

Daichi eyes widened at the plate and he dropped out of the character, “This looks amazing!”

“It’s on the chef so enjoy,” Suga gently slid the plate across the counter.

Instead of taking the plate to his table Daichi casually leaned against the counter. He picked up the treat that he had previously sampled and popped it into his mouth. Humming happily Daichi gushed, “This is just as good as last time. So good.”

“I’m happy you enjoyed it.”

Reaching for the new treat Daichi started to unwrap the cupcake’s fold when Suga grabbed his wrist, “What are you doing?”

“I can’t eat it—can I?”

Suga nodded, “It’s edible, and part of the cupcakes flavor.”

Restoring the cupcake to its former state Daichi took a bite. Covering his mouth Daichi talked through the mouthful of cake, “Suga, it’s amazing!”

Leaning across the counter Suga used the edge of his apron to wipe off the frosting that had smeared on Daichi’s cheek, “Try and keep it in your mouth. You will enjoy it better that way.”

Daichi finished up the cupcake as Suga finished closing up the shop. Suga spent the entire walk back to the station with Daichi listening to the taller man’s praise on his baking skills. Prior to spending time with Daichi, Suga recalled how long the walk to the station had been. Now with Daichi it felt like the station was draw closer to the pastry shop by the day. However, some days when they wasted the time way they ended up missing the last trains and Daichi walked Suga home.

That wouldn’t happen tonight, but Suga could tell something new was starting between them. In order to get this far in his life Suga had to sacrifice so much, but now he was ready to reap some of the benefits. He was ready to cash in on achieving his dream, and have someone to share that dream with. _When did that second part become so important to him? When did Daichi become so important to him? When was Daichi not important to him?_

They parted ways like usual at the station and Suga headed to his platform as Dachi continued down the platform until Suga was out of sight. Once Daichi was in the clear he headed down a back street and opened the door to a small black car that was waiting for him. Ennoshita welcomed, “Good evening. How was Mr. Suga.”

Daichi buckled himself in, “Adorable.” _Damn that apron he was too cute and so many people saw him like that today_.

“Don’t forget you have morning practice tomorrow before class.”

“Yeah, I know.

 

 

***

When Suga arrived home he found the porch light on along with the living room light. “Is Noya still awake,” Suga asked the empty night sky as he entered the house. Walking into the house he found Noya sitting in the huge armchair in the living room sound asleep. After snapping a few pictures, Suga gently lifted Noya out of the chair. Helping the smaller boy to his bed Suga whispered, “I’ll set your alarm. You said you have morning practice tomorrow, right?”

Noya blinked sleepily up at him, “Suga?”

“Just sleep. We can talk later. If you don’t you are going to be exhausted for practice tomorrow.”

“But—”

“—it’s fine I’m not a young school girl. I don’t need my big brother waiting for me when I get home to make sure my date went well, “ Suga chuckled before he whispered, “But if you wanted to know: it was ~amazing~.”

Suga kissed Noya’s forehead before leaving the room, and heading to his own.

 

 

***

Noya found himself having difficulty finding time to talk to Suga face-to-face. Deciding not to inform Suga over the phone only made Noya’s life all the more stressful. However, Noya was determined to inform Suga of Daichi’s true colors before their relationship got out of hand. All of Noya’s time was divided to practice, attending classes, working, and homework. Any free time Noya had, Suga was either working or already meeting with Daichi. Noya decided that he needed to talk to Suga quickly based off how fast the relationship between Suga and Daichi is developing. A month had already passed since Noya was introduced as the team’s libro, and Noya knew that the longer he is unable to contact Suga the closer the two of them will become.

He had tried to set a time to meet with Suga, but none of them worked out. When they arrived home one of them or both of them were exhausted from the day’s schedule. Noya grit his teeth _how hard was it to talk face-to-face with his best friend and roommate about a serious issue?_ Recently Noya had noticed that Suga and Daichi were growing closer and closer to each other. Noya needed to correct things and fast. It was time for him to act. Pulling out his phone he called work and informed them that he couldn’t make it today.

 

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH that almost kiss! Don't get discouraged Daichi, stay strong! Oh my goodness they are just too good! Then, poor Noya trying so hard, but always missing Suga.


	4. Surprises and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has a surprised planned for Suga, and like any good surprise there is always that chance that you can get caught by campus security.Then afterward Noya decides it is time to tell Suga about Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back (wow it only took me a week to get my life together but it feels like so much longer) Anyway thank you for your patients!
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Suga was sitting with his headphones in as he started to outline next month’s portion of the Japanese History book. He was already done with the prior months, but since he had free time he decided that he might as well finish all he could. The gentle breeze made his hair dance against the corners of his face. Absentmindedly he bit the end of the highlighter as he reread a difficult section trying to decide what needed to be highlighted. Suddenly, a hand came and covered his eyes pulling him flush against a clearly toned body. The person’s free hand removed one of his earbud and whispered, “Suga, I’m kidnapping you because you’re studying too much. Are you scared?”

Suga couldn’t stop the smiled creeping across his face at Daichi’s silliness sometimes. However, his smile couldn’t hold back the giggles that escaped his mouth. Daichi uncovered Suga’s eyes, “You are the worst hostage ever .”

Removing his other headphone Suga smiled, “Why couldn’t you just ask like a normal person?”

“Trying to keep you on your toes. By the way here’s your book back.”

“And here’s the next one, but if I lend it to you depends on your theory,” Suga raised an eyebrow, “Who do you think is behind the attack on the prince?”

“The duke is suspicious. For now he is at the top of my list.”

“Hm, the duke. Interesting theory,” Suga handed over the next addition of the _Royal Detective_  series to Daichi.

“Am I hot or cold?”

“I guess you will have to keep reading.”

Daichi sat beside Suga, “What’re you working on?”

“I was just going to start working on the assignments for two months from now—”

“— so you’re free,” Daichi smiled.

“Yes.”

“Great! Then we are going back to school.”

“Why?”

“There’s something I want to show you.” Daichi waited as Suga packed his backpack before they returned to school.

The sun was beginning to sink as they headed towards the school when Suga asked, “What’re we doing?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Why do we have to do it so late? Can’t we wait till tomorrow?”

“Nope,” Daichi glanced back at Suga, “What’s the matter? Are you scared of the dark?”

Suga pouted extending his lower lip slightly, “No.”

Throwing caution to the wind Daichi reached back and grabbed Suga’s hand, “Let me hold your hand. That way we don’t get separated.” Suga didn’t try to fight off Daichi’s hand. Instead Suga tightly gripped Daichi’s hand as they continued through the darkening streets. A group of girls were coming closer to them, and Daichi half expected Suga to release his hand till the girls passed. However, Suga drew closer to them trying to hide their hands. None of the girls sent them a second glance, and the two boys continued down the street.

When they entered the school grounds night had completely fallen, and the campus was deserted. “Are we supposed to be here,” Suga asked softly.

Daichi nodded, “It’s fine. If we get caught we can say that we forgot something at school, and came back for it.”

“Lead the way,” Suga squeezed Daichi’s hand.

“Have you ever done anything like this?”

“No way,” Suga quickly shook his head.

“Well let me make a rebel out of you,” Daichi chuckled as he dragged Suga further into the school grounds. In the blanket of darkness the hallways had a sense of unfamiliarity making Suga’s heartbeat hammer in his ears. “Suga, close your eyes.”

“But—”

“—just trust me.”

Suga closed his eyes and allowed Daichi to slowly guide him through the hallways. Together they climbed into an elevator then exited and Daichi suddenly whispered, “Now, open.”

Upon opening his eyes Suga was met with the same hallway where he met Daichi. Slowly he walked down the hallway, this time with Daichi, towards the culinary rooms. He stopped before the door, hand hovering over the handle. Daichi leaned over his shoulder and whispered into his ear, “Suga, you have to grab the handle and twist to open. This isn’t a video game. Simply standing before a door won’t teleport you inside.”

Suga smiled, “I know.” His hand closed over the door handle and he opened the door. Walking inside his mouth fell open at all of the equipment lining the shelves. Abandoning Daichi’s hand Suga rushed forward to marvel at the culinary equipment. Silently watching Suga, Daichi proudly smiled watching Suga act like a kid in a candy shop as he ran his fingers along everything. “Daichi, this is so amazing!”

“You like your surprise?”

Suga tried to cover up his explosive laughter with his hand, but it simply overflowed and filled the air, “I love it!” In his excitement Suga threw his arms around Daichi’s neck pulling him into a hug. Daichi’s hands found purchase on Suga’s slim waist as they smiled at each other.

“One day you’ll have a class in this room, and you’ll be the best Pastry Chef in the class.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much. For listening to my dream, and for bringing me here.” All Suga wanted was for Daichi to lean down the last few centimeter and close the distance between them. Daichi’s eyes were locked on Suga’s lips almost asking for permission, and Suga decided that he wasn’t going to let the moment pass. Cupping the brunette’s face Suga gently pulled Daichi’s lips to his. The kiss only lasted a moment and Suga whispered against Daichi’s lips, “Thank you, Daichi.”

Speaking was _very_ difficult especially after Suga’s surprise attack, “It’s not a problem. I’m happy that you enjoyed it.” Taking Suga’s hand in his own Daichi informed, “However, we better head out before security comes. We wouldn’t want to end this surprise with a mad dash from the campus police.”

“Of course not,” Suga smirked gently bumping into Daichi. Suga hoped the red would disappear from his cheeks and ears before too long.

They slipped out of the classroom together and exited the campus without being spotted. Daichi checked his watch, “Sorry that I kept you out so late, and now you can’t even catch the last train.”

“I can just walk it’s fine.”

“To conclude my surprise I can get a taxi to drop us both off if you want. My treat,” Daichi pointed to himself.

“You can call it for yourself if you want, but I’m fine with walking.”

Daichi suddenly stopped walking causing their hands to separate. Suga turned to look at him as Daichi asked, “Don’t you get it, Suga? I enjoy spending time with you. I don’t want to say goodbye yet.”

“Then, walk me home, Daichi,” Suga smiled holding out his hand waiting for Daichi to take it back in his own.

“As you wish.”

Together they walk through the streets illuminated only by streetlights and the occasional headlights of passing cars. Suddenly Suga’s phone started to ring and he answered it, “Hey, Noya. What’s up?”

“Suga, where are you right now?”

“I’m heading back home?”

“From where? I thought that you didn’t have work today.”

“Oh, I didn’t. I’m heading back from school.”

“School? At this hour? Listen, Suga, I really didn’t want to do this over the phone, but it is important.”

Suga and Daichi stopped at the crosswalk waiting for the icon to change, “Is everything okay? What’s wrong? Where are you?”

“No, I don’t need anything. I just need to tell you something about Daichi.”

“Daichi?”

“Y-Yeah, h-he—”

“Hey, Noya? Noya, can you hear me?”

“S-Suga?”

The call dropped and Suga looked down at his phone, “I always have terrible reception in this area. I’ll just talk to him when I get home.”

“What happened? Is everything alright,” Daichi asked taking Suga’s hand once again.

“He said everything is fine, but he said he had to tell me something about you.”

“Me?”

“Do you know Nishinoya,” Suga tilted his head questioningly.

“Yeah, the coach introduced him as our new libro for the volleyball team last week.”

“Wah, you’re on the volleyball team!”

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m actually the captain of the team. Why? Where did you think I was all the time?”

“The captain? Well, I know medical students usually have a lot of labs so I just figured you were there.”

“Nope. Anyway what did Noya say about me,” Daichi was trying not to panic. He didn’t realize that Noya was Suga’s friend. Suga always talks about his friend Noya, but Daichi never put the two together. _This can’t be happening._

“He never got to tell me because the connection broke. You’re not a serial killer, are you?”

Daichi laughed, “Ah yes, and like any good serial killer once you ask me I must surrender.”

“I’m serious. You better not be trying to pull a fast one on me.”

The crosswalk changed and they crossed the street.

“Are you working tomorrow?”

“Yep, I have to open the shop tomorrow.”

“I can’t believe they schedule you with such crazy hours.” Daichi didn’t care what he said anymore. He just wanted to keep talking. He just wanted to spend more time with Suga. He just wanted to kiss Suga once more. Before Noya ruined everything.

“I have to start somewhere if I want to make it big. Thank you for walking me home. Please, get home safely. Text me when you arrive at your place,” Suga started up the stairs heading to his front door leaving Daichi at the stoop.

“Suga,” Daichi ran up the stairs behind Suga. Grabbing his hand Daichi spun Suga around and gently pressed their lips together. Suga’s stepped down a step trying to balance himself, but Daichi’s arms wrapped around his slim frame catching him. Most of Suga’s weight was balanced on the railing. Instinctively, Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, and one of his hands carded itself through Daichi’s hair. They parted for air and took in each other’s flushed faces. Daichi helped Suga regain his footing. Suga stood a step above Daichi still gently playing with the hair at the base of Daichi’s neck.

“Was this part of my surprise too?”

“You are the one that started this in the culinary classroom,” Daichi smiled.

Suga turned a shade darker, “Th-that was—”

“—do you regret it?”

Suga rested his forehead on Daichi’s, “No, do you?”

“No.” They stood in silence for a moment before Daichi pecked the beauty mark under Suga’s eye before lingering slightly on Suga’s lips once more, “I’ll meet you at the main gates tomorrow morning after work. Goodnight, Suga.” Daichi turned back to the street and headed out of sight. Suga watched his retreating figure before running into the house and closing the door. Suga pressed his back against the door and sighed, “Oh my goodness. I just kissed Daichi. I just KISSED DAICHI!” Suga squeaked in excitement before happily throwing his bag on a nearby chair.

His lips were still tingling from the passionate kiss, and the beauty mark under his eye was warm from Daichi’s lips. Suga’s fingers touched the beauty mark; while his other hand ran to his lips in surprise at what had just happened. The happy butterflies in his stomach were having a party and Suga was too excited to tell them to relax.

“Did I hear you right,” Noya asked from the living room, “Did you say you kissed Daichi?”

Suga walked over and hugged Noya, “Yep. I know it is kind of sudden, but I really like him, Noya. We are going to meet at the main gates tomorrow morning.”

“Now I’m the bad guy, Suga.”

The smile weakened from Suga’s face, “Huh, what do you mean?”

“I have to tell you something about Daichi. You better sit down.”

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisuga kisses are the best kisses, but DUN DUN DUNNNNNN with Noya News coming up next ahhhhhh


	5. Details are in the Dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the truth about Daichi, Suga declares that he hates Daichi. However, Daichi doesn't want to give up on Suga, and still wishes him the best on his dream. Meanwhile, Noya feels horrible for making both of his friends fight and ruin their relationship, but Asahi comes to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, in this chapter I got to play more with Asahi and Noya's developing relationship *YAY*
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Daichi stood waiting at the main gates for Suga to arrive. He couldn’t sleep at all last night, but he completely dominated during practice that morning. He knew exactly who to blame for the smile that was creeping onto his face. The university bell rang and Daichi looked around. _Had he missed Suga? Suga wouldn’t just walk pass him. Was he running late? Maybe work was keeping him late._ Daichi tightened his hold on the strap of his volleyball bag. His nerves were getting the better of him.

Then he noticed Suga approaching the main gates accompanied by Noya. Daichi’s face fell as he watched the two walk pass him into the university. _What was happening? Did he do something wrong? Did Noya actually tell Suga?_ In desperation Daichi called out, “Oi, Suga.” Suga stopped and Noya glanced up at his friend’s face, but neither of them turned back to Daichi. Praying for a miracle Daichi asked, “Suga, what’s wrong?”

Suga’s shoulders started to tremble and Noya grabbed his arm, “Suga, come on. Let’s go.” Noya’s eyes shot daggers at Daichi as Noya tried to pull Suga away, but Suga ripped his arm out of Noya’s hold. The courtyard was mostly empty as students headed to their first class of the morning, but the few stragglers glanced in their direction.

Turning back to Daichi, Suga squared his shoulders softly whispering, “I told you.” Daichi silently took in his features: puffy eyes, his skin was blotchy, and his lips were cracked. Tears started slipping down Suga’s cheeks, “I told you! I told you, I hated rich people. You knew, but you lied to me. Then you got close to me, and last night.” The tears were flowing harder and Suga’s entire body was shaking, “This might have been a joke to you, but for me I was completely honest!” Bystanders were drawing closer to listen now. Others that had heard from the beginning were laughing.

Suga’s watery eyes locked with Daichi’s own, “I hate you, Daichi Sawamura!” Daichi tried to grab Suga to prevent him from leaving, but Suga punched him hard in the stomach. Not bothering to wipe the tears from his face and ignoring Daichi’s retaliations, Suga pushed passed the group that had congregated around them and ran out of the front gates.

Noya looked up at Daichi, “I’ll never forgive you for hurting him.” Running after Suga, Noya disappeared.

A person grabbed Daichi around the neck and dragged him out of the gossiping circle, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Kurro,” Daichi asked confused.

“Did you hit your head or something? Do you not remember me?”

Kenma held up his phone, “He just got dumped so relax, Kurro.”

Kurro scrolled through the play-by-play photos that Kenma had taken, “Ha, that’s a good one. Look at your face, Daichi, you look absolutely miserable.”

“As my friend aren’t you suppose to be consoling me,” Daichi asked.

“Send that one to me,” Kurro whispered in Kenma’s ear earning an answering nod. Turning back to Daichi he asked, “What do you want me to do? Give you a hug?”

“No, help me fix this problem.”

“Well he doesn’t like you because you’re rich, right? I’m not sure what you can do about that since you were born a Sawamura. Unless they disown you or you abandon them.”

Daichi’s eyes widened, “I either have to be disowned or I have to abandon them. Kurro, you’re a genius.” Daichi ran out of the university gates to find Suga.

Kurro smiled at Kenma, “Did you hear that, Kenma? Daichi, acknowledged that I’m a genius.”

“I must have missed it.” Kurro’s jaw dropped. “Hey,do you have a charger on you,” Kenma asked shaking his phone. Digging through his bag Kurro offered the charger to the shorter boy, “Thanks.”

 

***

Asahi’s eyes widened when he heard soft sobs coming from just beyond the club room. Clutching the strap of his bag he gingerly continued forward on shaking legs. Fearing that he was about to find anything from a raccoon to a bear to a serial killer when he turned the corner. However, upon turning the corner he found Noya hugging his knees with tears running down his cheeks. Running back around the corner, Asahi tried to decide if he should ask if Noya was alright or just leave him alone. Noya’s voice made him jump, “Asahi, I know you’re there.”

Coming back around the corner Asahi waved meekly, “Hi, Nishinoya, how are you?”

“I’ve been better, “ Noya weakly smiled resting his cheek on his knee.

Squatting before Noya, Asahi asked, “What happened? I mean, if you don’t mind telling me.”

“When we got back home Suga told me he wanted to be alone. He shut me out. I thought that I was doing what was best by telling Suga about Daichi, but it looks like I have hurt everyone involved. Now, I feel like I’ve made a terrible mistake. I’m a horrible person, and now they’re both going to hate me.”

“So you came back here to give him his space?” Asahi pulled Noya into his strong arms, and Noya felt confidence from the normally timid man. “Noya, you’re not a terrible person. If their relationship was going to move forward they need to tell each other about their past. It just happened that this is how they learned about Daichi’s family.”

“Are you sure?”

“That was really brave of you, Noya. Both of them should be happy to have a friend like you.”

“Thanks, Asahi.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Noya hugged Asahi tightly simply enjoying the comfort of the strong arms around him. Asahi was right. He had done the right thing for both of his friends. He wished them all the best. If their relationship was meant to be they would be able to conquer this. _Please don’t make Suga cry anymore Daichi._

 

***

Someone looking onto the scene would assume that Daichi enjoyed making his life more strenuous. If he had just call Ennoshita then he wouldn’t need to run all the way to Suga’s house. If he had told Suga in the beginning then they wouldn’t have had this fight in the first place. However, if Daichi had told Suga in the beginning then Suga would never have looked in his direction. Although this might have been the more difficult path, in the end this needed to be their path because Daichi needed Suga.

Doubling over before Suga’s stoop Daichi tried to catch his breath before running up the flight of stairs. “Suga, please open the door,” Daichi called banging on the door. No answer came from inside, but Daichi was sure that Suga was there.

Meanwhile inside, Suga sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him a warm cup of tea in his hands. His eyes flew to the entrance way where Daichi’s voice was coming from. Standing up, leaving the cup of tea on the living room table, Suga headed towards the front door. Pulling the blanket tighter around him Suga called back through the door, “Go away!”

“Suga, please let me in.”

“No, I told you to leave me alone. I hate you, and I want nothing to do with you anymore. Damnit, Daichi, why did you have to do this to me?”

There was a beat of silence before Daichi softly called through the door, “I won’t leave till you let me in.”

Suga closed his eyes trying to compose himself, “Fine, but touch me and I’ll hit you again.”

The door creaked open revealing Suga wearing his pajamas wrapped in a blanket, and Daichi had to control himself from hugging Suga. He was practically asking to be hugged. Suga noticed Daichi’s stares, and pulled the blanket tighter around himself, “You’re kidding yourself if you think I’m going to dress up for you.”

“Just wear whatever you are most comfortable in. Anything is fine with me,” Daichi followed Suga into the living room. Suga sat in the large recliner, but Daihi sat on the floor, “Suga, please just let me say my piece. I’m truly sorry that I didn’t tell you, but everything that we did was real. I really do like you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Daichi bowed his head, “Because I knew that the second I told you, you would leave me. I couldn’t lose you. I thought that if we loved each other enough then maybe you could overlook it.” Suga sat silently waiting for Daichi to continued. “I know you said that you hated rich people, but the only way for me to leave the Sawamura family is for them to disown me or for me to abandon them.” Daichi chuckled rubbing the back of his neck causing Suga’s eyes to widen, “Then I started wondering why we were fighting when I remembered that.”

“I don’t understand.”

Daichi stood up, “Suga, I told you before that I abandoned my mother’s cooking for your’s. Since then I have not been Sawamura Daichi the son of a board of trustee member, but _just_ Daichi— _your_ Daichi.”

Suga stared at Daichi in disbelief, confusion etched across his angelic features. “Don’t you like me, Suga?” No answer came, and Daichi searched Suga’s face. “Suga?”

Daichi reached out, but Suga recoiled from him. Biting down on his lower lip, Daichi stood, swallowing pass the lump in his throat. In a shaking voice Daichi wished, “I hope your dream comes true, Suga. Good luck.” Clenching his fist he headed out of the house. Standing out in the street, Daichi turned his back on Suga’s house trying to stop to tears from falling down his cheeks. Between his clenched teeth his lower lip was trembling.

Pulling out his phone he pressed the first number on speed dial and held it to his ear. Soon Ennoshita’s voice answered, “Sir?”

“Please, come pick me up.”

“Yes. Is everything alright?”

“I’m giving up on him, Ennoshita.”

“Sir—”

Daichi hung up the phone, and soon a black car was pulling up before him. Meanwhile, inside Suga’s heart was hammering as he tried to wrap his mind around everything, “No, Daichi, come back!” Running to the front door, Suga noticed a man closed the door on Daichi then together they drove away. Suga stood on his front stoop watching the black car drive further down the street.

Ennoshita noticed the ashen haired figure on the stoop, but remained silent. Through the rear view mirror Ennoshita noticed Daichi as he silently cried. Before they returned the Sawamura estate Daichi was a sleep in the back seat. Ennoshita opened the back door and lifted Daichi up, “It has been a long time since I last did this, Sir.”

Pushing open Daichi’s bedroom door, Ennoshita placed Daichi into his bed. “Sir, please wash up and get ready for bed. I’ll prepare your alarm, and double check that your volleyball bag is packed probably for your next morning practice.” Silently Daichi followed Ennoshita’s orders and prepared for bed.

 

***

Suga sat silently hugging his knees on the couch when Noya walked into the living room. Cautiously walking over to his friend Noya asked, “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know what to do. I’m so conflicted, but I don’t know why.”

“Because you love him, silly,” Noya walked up and hugged Suga. “I’m sorry that I’ve hurt both of you.”

Suga laugh-cried into his friend’s chest, “This is unusual. Usually I’m the one comforting you.”

“A change is good sometimes.”

“Thank you, Noya.”

“Sure. Come on, let’s head to bed.” After insuring that Suga was asleep Noya rushed to his own room and flopped down on his own bed. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to Asahi: **I think Suga wants to make up with Daichi. Thanks for everything today!**

Asahi’s reply came within a few minutes: **Yeah, no problem. I hope everything works out for them. I’ll see you at our next practice!**

**When is practice again?** Noya chuckled to his phone. He had the schedule right beside him, but if Asahi wanted to keep talking with him a little feigned cluelessness won’t hurt.

**In two days from now at 6:30am-9:00am.**

**Ew :p ok see ya then!**

**See you. Night.**

Noya smiled at his phone before returning it to his bedside table and shutting off the light.

 

***

Suga silently opened the Pastry Shop door and silently started preparing the shop for opening. _When would he see Daichi again? Should Suga apologize? Should Daichi apologize? Who was really in the wrong? Was there even a wrong? Why was this so confusing?_ Suga gently placed the display items inside the glass, display case. “I wonder what Daichi’s favorite treat is.”

A voice suddenly answered, “He loves cookies.”

Suga’s head snapped up to see Kurro standing at the door, “Cookies?”

“Yep, and his favorite kind are sugar cookies,” Kurro finished with a smile before exiting the shop.

Suga clutched his apron in his hands, “Sugar cookies.” Throughout his shift Suga researched sugar cookie recipes and started testing them. After asking the owner his opinion, Suga finally started baking. The bell of the shop jingled signaling the arrival of a customer, and Suga looked up to see a tall man wearing his university’s volleyball jacket. “Hi, can I help you?”

Asahi fidgeted, “You’re Suga, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“Y-yesterday Noya was feeling kind of down, and I-I wanted to make him feel better. Since I know he likes this shop I thought I should get him something, but now that I am here I don’t know what to get him.”

Suga smile faltered, “If Noya has been feeling a little down recently it is probably my fault.” Asahi waved his hands trying to cheer Suga up, and he started rambling a string of apologies. Suga smile brightened, “I’m happy that he was able to make other friends at university like you. His favorite treat is this cupcake: rich chocolate cake with creaming vanilla icing topped with extra chocolate sprinkles.” Asahi smiled as Suga prepared the cupcake and boxed it up. After ringing Asahi up Suga hung up his apron, “If you want you can come with me to the apartment that I share with Noya.”

“Well, I don’t know. I mean I—”

“I’m sure that he would be happy to see you,” Suga dragged Asahi out of the shop.

 

***

Noya perked up to attention when he heard the front door open. Suga called into the house, “Noya? Are you home?”

Hopping off the couch, Noya rushed to the front door, “Yeah, I’m he—OH MY GOD WHY IS ASAHI WITH YOU!” Upon seeing Asahi, Noya jumped backward startled.

Suga chuckled for what felt like the first time in years, “I ran into him at the Pastry Shop. He has something that he wanted to give you so I brought him here.”

Asahi’s face turned red as he turned to Suga, “Sor-Sorry for intruding. I knew that I shouldn’t have come. I can just wait to see him at practice tomorrow morning.”

Turning back towards the door Asahi tried to exit, but Noya grabbed his arm, “What did you want to give me?”

“Uh, well, Suga said that you really enjoy this kind,” Asahi offered the small to-go box to Noya.

Noya’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Thank you, Asahi.” Taking the to-go box Noya opened it, “I love this cupcake.”

Suga walked passed the two of them tapping his nose knowingly. Retrieving napkins Suga handed them to Noya before he vanished back into the kitchen. The happy voices of Noya and Asahi floated to him from the living room, but Suga blocked them out. Pushing up his sleeves he pulled on his home apron. Suga started taking out everything he needed to make the perfect sugar cookies.

After he placed the tray of cookies in the oven and the smell started wafting through the house Noya peeked into the kitchen, “What are you making?”

“I’m making sugar cookies,” Suga said as he started cleaning up the kitchen.

Noya chuckled, “If it’s you that’s making them you can call them Suga cookies. Get it.”

Suga froze cheeks turning red, “Yes, I get it.”

Asahi peeked over Noya’s shoulder, “You’re lucky you live with a baker. Your house must smell like heaven everyday.”

“He only bakes when he wants to, when something is stressing him out, or for _special_ occasions,” Noya finished with a wink. Grabbing Asahi’s arm Noya marched back into the living room, “We’ll leave you to your baking, Chef Suga.”

The timer dinged and Suga took the cookies out of the oven, and they looked perfect. “I’ve never been a huge fan of cookies, but if this little batch of dough helps me mend this mess I will forever love cookies.”

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew Suga was going to be making Sugar Cookies at some point. I mean what type of baking/cooking/pastry Suga would he be if he didn't hahaha


	6. A Hiccup in the Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's a sap for sugar cookie or maybe just Suga and they move forward in their relationship. The secrets about why Suga hates rich people surfaces. Afterwards, Daichi and Suga cash in on their date to dance in the rain. Everything is looking great for the two of them until Tsukishima tells Suga: once a liar, always a lair. Now, Suga can't help the doubt from infesting his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I would highly recommend dancing in the rain at least once in your life. It's super fun! I personally love the rain so that was a fun scene.
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

The sound of volleyballs hitting the court, sneakers squeaking against wood floors, and scattered voice echoing through the open gym door. The sun was just starting to rise in the morning sky and the winter was starting to overtake the fall. Silently praying that he wasn’t making a poor life decision, Suga stood outside of the gym door in a soft, baby blue sweater. Suga’s plan was to catch Daichi before practice, but he missed the first train. Now he was either going to have to go in the gym and ask for Daichi, or wait till practice was over.

Since he had class before their practice was over Suga was going to have to find the courage to enter the gym. _I knew I should have just came with Noya, but I couldn’t decide on what to wear. Plus, I don’t even know if Daichi is here._ Turning from the gym Suga nodded to himself, “I’ll just come back later.”

“I’m late. I’m late,” Bokuto chanted as he ran towards the gym doors. He stopped when he noticed Suga walking down the path from the gym doors, “Did you need to go inside?”

“Um, well, I—”

“Perfect, you’re going to save me,” Bokuto grabbed Suga’s arm and started dragging him back towards the gym door.

“Wait! Hold on! I’m not mentally ready—”

The gym door swung open and Iwaizumi crossed his arms, “You’re late!”

“You see I found this guy and he needed help getting here so I had to guide him here. I couldn’t just leave him.”

“Suga,” Noya gaped.

Suga meekly waved, “Hi.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, “What can we do for you?”

“I need to talk to Daichi,” Suga replied standing his ground.

Kurro slung his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, “So do all of his fans, but what do you need to discuss.”

“That is between us.”

“Alright, I’ll go get him. Did you bring the sugar cookies like I suggested,” Kurro whispered heading towards the locker room.

Suga willed his cheeks, in vain, to not turn bright red. Daichi exited the locker room wearing his volleyball uniform and varsity jacket, “Let’s talk outside.”

“Sure,” Suga whispered. They walked out of the gym with the leaves crunching beneath their feet. Kurro turned to Iwaizumi, “We aren’t going to keep practicing, right?”

This is an important time for our little Daichi.”

Bokuto threw his fist in the air, “Let’s eavesdrop!”

“Whatever, but if he catches you he’ll kill you,” Iwaizumi warned.

Meanwhile outside, Daichi stopped, “What would you like to talk about?” Daichi’s tone sent a shiver up Suga’s spine. An angry Daichi was definitely not someone that Suga wanted to cross, but Suga himself wasn’t as meek as he looked. “If it is about your book I don’t have it on me today. If you want I can bring it to you tomorrow. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

Pressing a finger to Daichi’s lips Suga silenced him, “Wait, that’s not what I came here to talk to you about.” Dropping his hand Suga continued, “Do you know why I hate rich people?”

“No.”

“Well I used to think that they got everything they wanted. Plus, I always had nothing and had to work towards my dreams. They had everything handed to them on a silver platter, and I hated the differences. It is almost as if no matter how much I try as long as someone has money they can one up me. For example, if I achieve my dream then a rich person can come and ruin my business then set up their own shop. Part of me feels like I am wasting my time dreaming to be greater than I am. I hate it! It’s so unfair!”

“Suga,” Daichi’s tone was softer this time.

“When I was younger a group of rich jerks thought that they could do whatever they wanted and bullied my mother who was trying to raise me on her own just because we were poor. They would always be harassing her, and trying to mess with her business. She tried to stand against them, but it was all in vain. I will never forgive them for hurting her. All my life I’ve never trusted rich people. They all act as if they are better by some kind of divine right, but—” silence filled the air between them as Suga smiled for the first time meeting Daichi’s eyes, “but since I’ve met you my opinion has changed.” Opening his backpack and rummaging through it Suga continued, “Maybe not all rich people are cruel and plotting. The Daichi that I know would never do that to me. And I love that Daichi whether he’s rich or poor.”

“This sounds like a proposal.”

Suga pulled out the small bag of sugar cookies, “Well, since you’ve been abandoned by your family I guess I can accept you into mine.”

Suga held out the small bag to Daichi, and Daichi carefully took the bag, “Does this mean I am forgiven?”

“Yes, but you better not lie to me again,” Suga puffed out his cheeks.

Daichi opened the bag and pulled out one of the cookies, “It’s a sugar cookie!” Taking a bite Daichi hummed happily, “God, Suga, this is divine!”

“Sorry for overreacting.”

Smiling softly Daichi placed the bag of cookies down onto Suga’s school bag and grabbed Suga by his waist. Lifting Suga into the air, Daichi spun them in a small circle before his lips captured Suga’s. When Daichi’s lips touched Suga’s he was greeted by a smile that yielded into an open mouthed kiss. Suga’s eyes fluttered closed as Daichi’s tongue entered his mouth. Wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck Suga pulled them closer as Daichi’s own hands gripped Suga’s waist. Daichi’s tongue was warm as it explored Suga’s mouth exciting a moan from the back of his throat.

Pulling away Daichi pecked Suga’s lips before he started littering kisses across his face. Spending considerable time at the beauty mark under Suga’s eye. The attack of kisses sent Suga into a fit of giggles sending Daichi’s stomach into somersaults. Soon Suga’s arms snaked their way around Daichi’s waist inside his varsity jacket, but over his jersey. Letting his head rest on Daichi’s chest Suga listened to Daichi’s beating heart. Their breathing soon fell into sync as they stood holding each other. Daichi’s cheek rested on the bed of ashen hair as his fingers softly traced unknown shapes into Suga’s back.

“As much as I would like to spend the rest of the morning with you I need to get back to practice.” Leaning close to Suga’s ear Daichi whispered, “However, I heard that it is supposed to rain this afternoon if you want to cash in on our date.”

“Date?”

“Suga, you’re too cute. I’ll meet you in front of the gym after your last class.”

“If it is going to rain maybe I should head home and get an umbrella I totally forgot to grab it before heading here today.”

Daichi grabbed Suga’s wrist, “You won’t need it. I’ll see you later.”

 

***

Suga noticed Daichi waiting for him when he arrived at the gym after his class. Slightly disappoint Suga noticed that Daichi had changed out of volleyball uniform into a casual T-shirt and pair of jeans. Together they walked down the street holding each other’s hands. Suga frowned when Daichi suddenly pulled his hand making him take a sharp left into the park. “Didn’t I say that we were going on our date today?”

“Yeah, but you never said what it was going to be. Plus, I thought you said that it was going to rain. Then why are we going to the park? We’re going to get soaked.”

“That’s the point,” Daichi smiled as a faint drizzle started. Contrary to his words he pulled Suga under the cover of the gazebo as mothers grabbed their children and other couples fled from the park.

Suga stuck his hand out of the gazebo, “I thought you said that you wanted us to get wet? Why are we hiding in here then? I mean I’m not complaining, but your method is confusing.”

“You cannot waste your first dance on such poor rain quality,” Daichi scoffed while playing with an invisible mustache.

Suga softly punched Daichi’s stomach, laughing at Daichi’s silliness. They sat in comfortable silence watching the park clear out, and the drizzle turn into a downpour.

“How was your practice this morning after I left,” Suga asked.

“We are practicing for our first tournament. I can’t believe I never connected that the Noya that you were always talking about was the Noya on my team.”

“Small world, I guess.”

Pulling out the empty bag of sugar cookies, Daichi held it out to Suga, “I would like to place another order.”

Taking the bag Suga chuckled, “You can come over and make them with me if you want.”

“I get to see you in an apron off the clock. Yes, any day.”

“What if I said the day of your volleyball tournament?”

“But you wouldn’t,” Daichi kissed Suga’s forehead. “Ready to dance?”

“I guess.”

Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand and pulled him out of the gazebo and into the freezing sheets of rain. Suga squeaked and clung to Daichi as Daichi’s laughter boomed through the empty park. Pulling flush against his body, Daichi buried his face in crook of Suga’s pale neck. They started to sway to music that only Daichi could hear. The rain plastered Daichi’s hair to the sides of his face; while it made cowlicks appear throughout Suga’s hair. Daichi spun Suga in the sodden grass and their laughter filled the air. Although Suga was soaked to the bone he didn’t really care. Prior to meeting Daichi he knew that he would never have even consider doing something like this, but now he could never imagine not living life for the little moments.

Chest heaving from both the dancing and the laughter Suga caressed Daichi’s cheeks, “Daichi, I love you.”

“Suga,” Daichi pulled their bodies together as Suga closed the distance between their lips. “I think that we should head home soon. I don’t want either of us getting sick.”

Suga nodded and turned to leave, but Daichi pulled him into the gazebo. Pulling out his phone, Daichi quickly called Ennoshita and asked him to pick them up at the park. “I’ll drop you off at home.”

“You don’t have t—achoo,” Suga covered his face in embarrassment.

“Bless you. It’s ok Ennoshita will be here in a few minutes.”

Just as Daichi predicted a sleek black car arrived to take them both home. Daichi and Suga climbed into the back seat together where towels were placed over the seats. The window dividing the front and back seats rolled down and Ennoshita informed, “Sir, there are extra towels in the side compartments.”

Daichi’s face was slightly pink, “Thanks.”

Ennoshita nodded as he started driving. Music was faintly playing in the background as Daichi glanced over at Suga, “So you’re not just dating me because I’m rich, right?”

Suga punched Daichi in the stomach knocking all the wind out of him, “Of course not. I would rather that you be a lowly potato farmer.”

Daichi tried to imagine himself being Suga’s ideal man, but he intertwined their fingers shaking the mental image of himself in overalls with a farm from his mind because through some miracle he was dating Suga. A song came on and Suga started to sing a long causing Daichi’s heart skip a beat. Ennoshita smiled softly at the sweet voice and Daichi’s reaction.

The traffic was slowing down until it was almost at a standstill for minutes at a time. When Ennoshita finally discovered the reason behind the hold up he announced to his passengers, “Looks like there was an accident due to the rain so we are going to have to take a detour.” When no response came Ennoshita glanced in the rear view mirror to see both boys sleeping. Suga’s head rested on Daichi’s shoulder; while Daichi’s head leaned protectively over Suga’s. Between them their hands were still intertwined causing Ennoshita to smile silently as he continued to drive to Suga’s house.

 

***

A few days later, Suga was sitting eating lunch in the cafeteria with a group of friends from lecture. Yachi picked up her curry bun, “I’m really happy that everything is working out for you, Suga.”

Without looking at the blond Kiyoko handed her a napkin, “Yes, I’m happy that you worked everything out between the two of you.”

“You look like a completely different person than the Suga from a few days ago,” Yamaguchi smiled, “You look so happy.”

“It might be fine now, but if he lied once he will lie again. It is just natural,” Tsukishima mumbled.

Suga’s face paled, noticing this Yamaguchi elbowed Tsukishima, “Now, now, everyone lies, but it depends if he does it in moderation.”

“That’s true, but he never came clean even though Suga told him that he hated rich people himself. The only way that the truth came out was when someone else told Suga.”

Silence fell over the table, until Suga stood up with his lunch tray in his hands, “Thanks for the concern, but I think that we’re fine now.”

Yachi raised her fist happily, “Of course.”

“If anything happens you can always come and talk to us,” Kiyoko reminded.

“We are always here for you,” Yamaguchi elbowed Tsukishima till he nodded in agreement.

Suga smiled, “Thanks everyone. See you around.” Turning Suga threw away his trash and headed out of the university in the direction of work. _Could what Tsukishima said be true? Will Daichi keep lying to me? Is this relationship toxic?_

At the sound of someone calling his name Suga looked up to see Daichi waving at him. Suga faked a smile, “Good afternoon.”

Daichi pulled Suga into his arms hugging him tightly, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Suga sighed melting into the embrace.

“Are you heading off to work?” Eyes closed, Suga nodded into Daichi’s chest. “I still have a little time before practice mind if I walk you to work?”

“Sure.”

They continued down the street heading towards the pastry shop. Daichi brought Suga’s hand that was intertwined with his own to his lips and kissed it, “You know if there is anything bothering you that you can talk to me, right?”

“Yeah,” Suga answered weakly.

Daichi leaned forward and Suga waited for the kiss to touch his lips, but it never came. Instead Daichi’s lips press against Suga’s beauty mark under his eye. “I know something is wrong, but I won’t pressure you to say it. I’ll be here for you, waiting. If you want a real kiss you will have to initiate it yourself because I don’t want to scare you.”

“I’m not scared of you, Daichi.”

“That’s not how it feels to me. I promise that I would never do anything to hurt you, again.”

Suga’s watch dinged and Suga pushed passed Daichi, “I’m sorry I need to get to work. We’ll talk about this later.”

“I’ll be waiting, Sugawara.”

Suga stopped walking, his eyes widening, feeling like he had just swallowed a hunk of lead. Hearing the extra syllable added to his name by Daichi in that tone made his blood run cold. Whipping around Suga needed to remedy this issue now, but he only saw a bustling street. Daichi was nowhere to be seen. Ever since they met Daichi had never addressed him by his full surname. More depressed than he was prior to meeting Daichi he entered the shop and started his shift.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crawls out of ditch only to stumble into another...sorry everyone 
> 
> Relationships are rough ehehehe
> 
> There is only going to be one more chapter and then the epilogue after this :)


	7. You're the Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga knows that all of the issues between himself and Daichi are all in his head so he decides to go out rollerskating with his friends in the hope to clear his head. However, Daichi is at the same roller rink with the same idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so this is the last official chapter of the fic. The next chapter is going to be a short epilogue.
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

A few minutes before Suga’s shift ended Yamaguchi walked through the Pastry Shop doors, “Hey, Suga, do you want to go with us to the big Winter bash tonight?”

 _Maybe spending some time apart from Daichi can help me clear my head_. Suga smiled, “Sure.”

“Tsukki said that he can drive us all there. Once you’re done here just meet us outside,” Yamaguchi smiled before heading back to the car parked outside.

Suga hung up his apron and headed out the door. He saw Tsukishima’s car nearly overflowing with people as he drew closer. Opening the backdoor, Suga slipped in beside Kiyoko and Yachi. From the passenger seat Yamaguchi happily called, “Let’s go, Tsukki!” Turning around as the car kicked into gear Yamaguchi announced, “Noya said that he’s going to meet us there, but he’s going to come with someone. Do you know who, Suga?”

Suga’s mind instantly clicked, “Probably Asahi.”

They pulled into the roller rink parking lot, and Tsukishima stopped in front of the entrance, “Everyone out. I’ll go park.”

The group clattered out of the car and into the cue to purchase lockers and skates. Suga stripped out of his hoodie and tossed it into the locker with the rest of his valuables. He was tightening his skates as a familiar voice caught his attention. Without straightening up, he glanced out of the corner of his eyes, and noticed a group of boys. All of which were wearing university volleyball jackets. Suga’s breath caught when he noticed the forced smile on Daichi’s face.

 _Crap._ They both must have come here trying to escape reality, but ended up thinking the same as each other anyway and ended up here together. Yamaguchi pulled Suga into the rink, “Come on, the night will be over by the time you get out there.”

Suga nodded and let his friends drag him out into the rink, but once he was out he soon drifted away from them. Yamaguchi started to head after Suga when Tsukishima’s hand closed over his wrist. The blond was clutching onto the wall for support with his other arm, “Leave him alone, Yama.”

A soft smile crossed his face, “Tsukki, don’t you know how to skate?”

“I’m j-just out of practice,” Tsukishima snapped.

“Yes, Yes,” Yamaguchi chuckled tightening his hold on Tsukishima. “Take my hand, I won’t let you fall.”

“I won’t fall. I can do this.”

“Of course.”

“I’m just a little unsteady,” Tsukishima winced as he swerved against the hardwood floor.

“I got you don’t worry.”

Suga passed by them completely oblivious of their little moment, but what he did notice was that the university’s volleyball team just joined the rink. Quickly he made his way to one of the exits of the rink hoping that he could escape before Daichi realized. As Suga made his way to the exit a little elementary school girl with orange cowlicks suddenly fell onto the floor before him.

The little girl tried to stand on her wobbly legs, but her skates kept causing her feet to slide out from under her. Suga smiled softly down at the girl, “Do you need a hand?”

She nodded her small hand clutching his as she focused on regaining her balance. Suddenly a boy with an identical head of orange cowlicks ran onto the rink in sneakers, “Natsu, are you alright?”

“Oi, Dumbass, you can’t go onto the rink without skates,” Kageyama called skating into the rink.

Hinata puffed out his cheeks, “Natsu fell.”

“She is standing now, and I would have been right there if someone wasn’t such a problem child.”

Hinata blushed, “Shut up.”

Hinata angrily walked off the rink as Kageyama bowed, “Thank you for helping Natsu.”

Waving the bow off Suga smiled, “It isn’t that big of a deal. There are a lot of college students here. I just wanted to make sure that she didn’t get trampled.”

“Thanks for helping with Natsu, and about the cake that worked out great. He really liked your design.”

Natsu smiled, “You designed my brother’s birthday cake?”

Suga smiled, “Yeah, I designed it for Hinata, but it was only a little icing.”

“It was so pretty! You must be a master or something,” Natsu exclaimed happily.

“No, not yet,” Suga smiled at the floor.

“Well, when you become one we’ll be loyal customers. Hinata refuses to eat dessert that hasn’t been made by you now.” Now that Kageyama mentioned it Suga noticed that the raven has started to become a frequent visitor at the pastry shop. Kageyama took Natsu’s hand and together they started making their way around the rink. Suga smiled watching their backs disappear, and for a moment he remembered why he was slaving at that shop.

Without warning something large slammed into his back and Suga was thrown forward. The wall of the rink drew closer until Suga covered his face as he made contact. Everything went dark as Suga felt his body go limp.

 

***

Daichi was sitting beside Asahi drinking his soda silently as the rest of the volleyball team chatted animatedly around him. Noya skated over to the table, face pale, as he slammed his hands down on the table, “Suga just got injured in the rink.”

Making his way to the rink Daichi noticed that everyone had stopped skating and cleared the rink as the employees were kneeling beside Suga. Suga was curled up on his side in the fetal position, clutching his head. Running onto the rink in his sneakers Daichi asked, “What happened?”

One of the employees asked, “Who are you?”

“I’m his—” Daichi’s voice caught for a moment. What was he to Suga? “His friend, but his parents are out of town. I’m looking after him right now.”

“A high schooler was skating backward, which is against the rules, and he slammed into your friend.”

The high schooler in question stood with his head bowed. Daichi glared daggers in the teens direction only to be interrupted when Yamaguchi skated up to Daichi, “I saw Suga fall. He fell forward towards the wall, but he protected his head with his arms. I think that his head injury might be minor, but his right wrist is turning black and blue.”

Daichi nodded and he scooped Suga up in his arms with much protest from the employees. Daichi walked Suga out of the rink and laid him down on one of the benches were he could take off the skates. Noya passed Daichi Suga’s shoes as well as the rest of his valuables. After a questioning frown from Daichi, Noya shrugged, “Suga has been using the same passcode since we were in middle school.”

Kurro walked up behind Daichi, “I called Ennoshita. He is waiting outside for you two.”

“Thanks, don’t worry I’ll take care of Suga,” Daichi promised to Suga’s worried group of friends as he headed out of the roller rink.

Ennoshita stood with the back door open waiting for them to arrive, “Where to, sir?”

After Daichi climbed into the car, he looked down at Suga, “We need to go her hospital.”

“Understood, sir.”

 

***

Hazel eyes blinked into awareness only to be met with Daichi’s hair. Suga wanted to pretend to be asleep for a little longer until pain shot through his entire body. Trying to sit up Suga realized that he was inside of Ennoshita’s car, sitting in Daichi’s arms. Daichi’s arms tightened ever so slightly as he whispered into Suga’s neck, “Don’t move around too much. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Do you remember what happened?”

It was a little foggy, but the more that Suga thought about it the more that it made his headache. The memories came back to him in fragmented sections. “Mostly, and the rest is coming back to me. Don’t worry. I’m fine.”

“Suga,” Daichi breathed.

 _He didn’t call me Sugawara. Thank goodness. Daichi, I’ve missed you._ Daichi kissed Suga’s neck softly, “Suga, I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“Whatever it is. Whatever I have done to make you mad, or upset. I am truly sorry. I realized when I saw you lying unconscious on the floor today that if anything were to happen to you—”

The rest of Daichi’s words were swallowed up by the hot tears that Suga felt on his shoulder. Strong fingers grabbed Suga’s clothing willing his forgiveness and his closeness. Suga reached up a shaky hand to touch Daichi’s cheek, “Look at me.”

Daichi turned his face, and they looked at each other for the first time in what felt like forever. “Suga.”

“I was so scared that you would keep lying to me. I was worried that I was the only one in love, and I drove you away. I kept building barriers that didn’t need to be there. The more that I pushed you away, the more I realize how much I love you, Daichi.”

Daichi smiled pressing his forehead to Suga’s, “I love you, too. So does this mean that we are official now?”

“Now? I thought we have been official for a while.”

“Damn it, Suga, you’re too perfect,” Daichi pulled him closer repeatedly kissing the beauty mark under Suga’s eye causing Suga to erupt in painful giggles.

Then the car came to a stop, and Suga glanced at the window, “Where are we?”

“At the hospital.”

“Oh,” Daichi carried Suga out of the car and into the hospital.

A nurse rushed forward holding a wheelchair, “Mr. Sawamura, here for your friend.”

“He isn’t my friend. He is my boyfriend.”

At the declaration every nurse in the vicinity either screamed or gasped. “Daichi,” Suga snapped.

“Sorry, sorry,” Daichi smiled lowering Suga into the wheelchair.

“No, you’re not.” Daichi couldn’t stop smiling as he started pushing Suga around the hospital and into the waiting room. Suga could feel every pair of eyes on him, “I feel like an expecting mother with you pushing me around like this.”

“That’s not funny, Suga. You may be pretty, and put all women to shame. However, I’m sure no one is thinking that about you. I mean, you just had a serious head injury. I don’t want you walking around. You might get dizzy and fall at any moment.”

The nurses were still buzzing from the news about Daichi and Suga’s relationship. Suddenly the whole hospital wing fell silent as someone hissed, “She is coming.” Daichi snapped to attention; which caught Suga’s attention.

A woman wearing a long doctor’s coat, red heels, red rimmed glasses, with her brown hair pulled into a ponytail appeared, “Sugawara?”

Daichi stood, “Aren’t you busy? Why don’t you let one of your subordinates handle this?”

“It is not everyday that I get a call from Ennoshita saying that you are coming to the hospital.”

“It isn’t even me.”

“Sugawara, this way,” the woman snapped.

Suga looked between the woman and Daichi in confusion. Daichi exhaled deeply grabbing the handles of the wheelchair, “Be careful with this one, Suga, she’s evil.”

“What? How do you know,” Suga breathed.

“She’s my mom. That’s how I know.”

Dr. Sawamura waved to a nurse, “Get everything started I’ll be in soon.”

The nurse came in and began doing a basic physical check-up, “You’re lucky, Sugawara, it is practically impossible to get Dr. Sawamura to even glance in your direction let alone treat you.”

“Really, why?”

“Why? This is her hospital she is the heiress of the medical department chief. Well, that’s all I need from you. I’ll go let her know you’re ready,” the nurse headed out the door.

Daichi was sitting with his head between his knees, “Now you hate me again, right? I’m doubly rich from both of my parents so that must—”

“—it’s ok. I was upset the first time because you lied, but now I know it doesn’t make a difference if you are rich from one or both of your parents. Daichi, I just told you in the car that I love you. Don’t beat yourself up anymore.”

Daichi brushed back a strand of ashen hair, “I won’t, and you better not either.”

Suga nuzzled Daichi’s hand, “We’re already like an old married couple fighting over inheritance, and the silliest of things that really don’t mean anything to either of us.”

Daichi stood and kissed Suga’s forehead just as his mother walked in.

 

***

Suga’s eyes widened in terror, and he shoved Daichi back. Daichi stumbled backward into the visitor chair as Suga hissed cradling his right hand. Dr. Sawamura grabbed Suga’s forearm with one hand; while letting her other hand run from his elbow to the tip of his middle finger. “You fractured your wrist. It will take three weeks to heal. You can schedule your follow up at the front desk.”

“W-wait, can I still work,” Suga asked.

“You can’t put strain on your wrist. If your job makes you use both hands then I say no.”

“But—”

“—since I’m sure Daichi has no objections he can take over your role until then. That’s all,” and she headed for the door.

“Wait, mom, there is something that I have to tell you.”

“What?”

“I wanted to introduce you at a different time, but circumstances have changed. Um , well, here it goes. This is my boyfriend, Suga.”

Dr. Sawamura walked over looking Suga up and down smiling, “He isn’t afraid to put you in your place. I like him. Nice to meet you, Sugawara. I know that my son might be a handful, but you’ve made it this far with him. If he’s asking me for my help he must love you a lot.” Turning to her son Dr. Sawamura barked, “Go get the nurse to clean up this room.”

Daichi ran from the room mumbling something under his breath making Suga smile watching him leave. Dr. Sawamura started pushing Suga out the door towards the front desk. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the hallway and leaned forward whispering in Suga’s ear, “Thank you for loving him. For Daichi, and not for the Sawamura name. I’ve never seen him this happy in his entire life. You know happiness and love are the greatest medicine that I can prescribe, but they are the rarest and hardest to obtain. No money in the world can obtain them. Thank you, Sugawara.”

A tear slid down his cheeks at her words as she leaned back, and Suga looked up to see Daichi standing at the end of the hallway. Holding out his arms, Suga waited for Daichi to scoop him out of the wheelchair and carry him out of the hospital. Ennoshita stood waiting for them to return, and they climbed into the back seat.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Everyone's happy, and Suga is going to be okay! I'll be posting the epilogue soon!


	8. Cupcakes and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half has past already and Daichi and Suga are now comfortable in their relationship, and are looking forward to life together at grad school after their fourth year in university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This epilogue is purely self-indulgent since we're lacking Daisuga morning snuggles. Hehehe
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

 

**Epilogue**

Daichi dried his hands on the towel in his bathroom before opening the door. Leaning against the door frame he took in scene before him. Suga laid sprawled across his king size mattress clutching Daichi’s pillow, since the man himself left the bed. Most of the blankets had been kicked to the floor during the night since it was now the middle of summer. Only a thin sheet was pulled to Suga’s waist. Suga’s presence in his bed was nothing new. Suga and Daichi have been dating for over a year and a half already.

Smiling to himself Daichi made his way to the bed noticing how Suga’s sleep shirt was pulled up slightly revealing his hip bones. Blushing Daichi pulled down the shirt as he settled back on the mattress. Suga scrunched up his face, but refused to wake up. Instead Suga snuggled up to Daichi’s chest as Daichi started drawing on his boyfriend’s back.

“It’s a cupcake,” Suga mumbled into Daichi’s chest.

“That’s correct,” Suga smiled as he felt Daichi’s voice vibrate from his chest.

“Are you hungry?”

“No.”

Suga smiled resting his head on Daichi’s pillow as his boyfriend started to litter kiss along his skin. Kisses fell onto his brow, cheeks, his beauty mark, wrists, fingers, everywhere that Daichi could find. Suga couldn’t say that he hated the attention as he lazily circled the hair at the base of Daichi’s neck. Daichi kept all of the kisses light, and playful. Even when Suga wrapped his leg over Daichi’s waist pulling them closer. They simply smiled into the next kiss as Daichi brought their lips together.

After the kiss, Suga allowed his head to fall back onto Daichi’s chest. Together they just sat letting the morning wash over them.

Thankfully Suga’s wrist had healed from the night at the roller rink. Additionally, Suga was nominated for the best young Pastier’s award. Meaning that Daichi had to of course become his official taste tester as he tried to find something worthy to present to the judges. Suga won the award and was granted a pastry scholarship for graduate school and money for his start-up business once he graduates. Daichi smiled remembering how Suga’s mother had attended the award ceremony crying from her identical hazel eyes. Suga himself had cried over the achievement kissing Daichi furiously. However, they wouldn’t be parted after university. They both informed their parents that they would be buying a place together since Daichi got accepted to the pediatric program at the same graduate school as Suga.

Bringing Daichi back to the present Suga softly whispered, “Daichi, I love you.”

Angling his head so he could look into Suga’s face Daichi smiled kissing Suga’s lips, “Me too. Is there something on your mind?”

“I was just thinking about how the next volume of the Royal Detective is coming out next month, and how you somehow caught up to the current release.”

“It is a good storyline, and you’re passionate so of course it would make me read it faster.”

Suga moved so he could look Daichi in the eye. Both of their heads rested on Daichi’s pillow, their fingers intertwined. “Daichi, you truly are amazing. You’re the captain of the volleyball team, and you can handle me even in my craziest moments. You’re a very dependable person you know that?”

Daichi leaned his forehead forward onto Suga’s, “You’re making me out to be perfect, Suga, but without you I’m obsolete. You work so hard, you’re a genius, and your skills in the kitchen can’t be matched.”

“About that. I can’t believe you told me I was better than you mom’s cooking when you have only had her cooking once when you were younger. Sir Sawamura has his servants cook for him every night. How can I compete with that?”

“I still swear that you are the most superior person in the kitchen.”

“Daichi, you’re full of it.”

“I would never lie about that.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll beat them all one day.”

A peaceful hush fell over the bedroom as Suga’s eyes started to flutter closed once more. However, Daichi was determined to catch Suga before he slipped into the realm of slumber once more. Daichi pulled their intertwined fingers to his lips, locking eyes with Suga.

Hazel eyes refocused as Suga smiled lovingly at Daichi. Leaning forward Daichi kissed the beauty mark under Suga’s eye before whispering, “I’m completely dependant on you, and your love.”

Suga smiled snuggling closer, “Guess it’s in your best interest to keep me around then.”

Daichi pulled Suga into his arms, “Defiantly.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this to the end! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
